Sirenas
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Historias cortas de las chicas del Grupo Idol, Aqours.
1. Printemps

**¡Chicos y chicas!**

**Esta será una contraparte de mi historia "**Musas**". Este fic se enfocará en las chicas de Aqours.**

**Será casi lo mismo, situaciones estúpidas entre las subunidades, parejas o individualmente.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¡Par de dos! – gritó una chica de cabello color mandarina.

\- ¡Par de tres! – ahora fue una chica de cabello color gris.

\- ¿Tu que tienes Ruby-chan?

\- Par de cuatro – dijo la peli roja tirando sus cartas.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Nos volviste a ganar!

\- Tengo cierta ventaja en estos juegos – presumió la peli roja.

\- Ya lo verás.

\- Por cierto, no se supone que veníamos a discutir sobre nuestro nuevo sencillo.

\- ¿A eso veníamos? – preguntó Ruby.

\- S-Se supone, pero mira, estamos en el cuarto de Chika-chan jugando cartas.

\- Como diría aquel… los caminos de la vida, no son lo que uno cree…

\- No sé si así es la canción, pero creo que entendí la idea.

\- Por cierto – dijo la peli roja – Chika-chan, ¿Cómo les está yendo a ustedes?

\- ¿Eh? – el rostro de la líder se tornó rojo - ¿d-de que hablas Ruby-chan?

\- ¿No le han dicho a nadie sobre su relación?

\- ¿Relación? – preguntó You algo extrañada - ¿de qué habla Chika-chan?

\- P-Pues…

\- Yo te lo diré You-chan, Chika-chan y mi hermana están saliendo.

\- Oh, eso, yo pensé que era algo… ¡Espera! ¡Chika-chan, ¿tú y Dia-san están saliendo?!

\- E-Este…

\- ¡Chika-chan, no deberías avergonzarte de tu relación! – le reprochó Ruby.

\- ¡No me avergüenzo de mi relación con Dia-chan!

\- ¿Dia-chan?

\- ¿Q-Que tiene?

\- No, nada, es solo que es raro que llames a Dia-san con el honorifico –chan.

\- B-Bueno You-chan, ella y yo somos pareja, no le veo nada de malo.

\- Es cierto, aunque las demás la llamamos con el –san, a excepción de Mari-chan, Kanan-chan y Ruby-chan.

\- Mi hermana a veces llega a ser algo posesiva ¿verdad Chika-chan?

\- S-Sí.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, la otra vez que estaba llevando unos papeles al Consejo, una chica que es fan de Aqours me pidió foto y autógrafo, y cuando me tomó la última foto me dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Resulta que Dia-chan nos miró todo el tiempo desde afuera de la sala del Consejo, además, le dio una mirada de pocos amigos a la chica, ella solo me agradeció y se fue.

\- D-Dia-san es tan… posesiva.

\- Mi hermana es a veces posesiva, más si es por algo que ella quiere.

\- Y-Ya veo, pero eso significa que te quiere Chika-chan.

\- M-Me alegra – dijo la peli mandarina sonrojándose.

\- Por cierto, Chika-chan, hay algo que quiero saber – dijo la peli roja.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ruby-chan? – preguntó la líder de Aqours.

\- Mi hermana… - parecía que Ruby trataba de hablar, pero le costaba decirlo…

\- ¿Qué pasa con Dia-chan?

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dices Ruby-chan?

\- B-Bien – la cara de la peli roja se confundió con el de su pelo - ¿q-quería saber si mi hermana y tu…?

\- ¿Qué? – ahora Chika estaba más confundida.

\- ¡N-No puedo!

\- ¿De qué hablas Ruby-chan?

\- Chika-chan – llamó You-chan a su mejor amiga – creo que Ruby-chan se refiere a que si Dia-san ya te peló la mandarina.

\- ¿Eh? – Chika pensó un poco las palabras de la peli gris – pues sí.

Ambas chicas quedaron con los ojos abiertos, el hecho de que su mejor amiga / cuñada haya dicho eso, era el colmo.

-C-Chika-chan… tú y mi hermana…

\- C-Chika-chan, n-no creo que tú y Dia-san hayan…

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me lo hace cada día que salimos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Sí, incluso hoy en el Salón del Consejo.

\- C-Chika-chan…

\- Sí, la última vez que salimos a nuestra cita también.

\- ¿C-Cuantas veces lo hacen? – preguntó You con algo de temor.

\- Depende de donde estemos.

\- ¿De donde están?

\- Sí, en el acuario, en Numazu, en la playa, a donde vayamos.

\- N-No creí eso de ti Chika-chan.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo algo molesta – Dia-chan es muy buena al darme mandarinas y pelármelas para que no me caigan las gotas de ácido en los ojos.

\- ¡Oh! – ambas exclamaron aliviadas por la aclaración.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Me asusté mucho, pensé que tú y Dia-san ya habían tenido sexo.

\- P-Pues… - ambas chicas notaron la cara roja de la peli mandarina la cual estaba mirando a otro lado, en eso supieron…

\- C-Chika-chan…

\- ¡S-Solo fue una vez! – dijo muy avergonzada – a-además, fue hace un tiempo.

\- ¿Cuánto llevan de relación Ruby-chan? – preguntó You.

\- Por lo que tengo entendido, llevan 4 meses de relación.

\- En 4 meses ya te peló la concha de la mandarina, Dia-san se ha ganado mis respetos.

\- ¡You-chan!

\- Y yo que te veía tan pura Chika-chan.

\- ¡Que malas son You-chan, Ruby-chan!

\- Como diría el de Spiderman ¿verdad Ruby-chan?

\- Sí.

\- Eso de ser malo… me hace muy feliz – dijeron ambas.

\- ¡Malas! – dijo la peli mandarina algo ofendida para luego echarse a reír.

\- Somos un caso, esta sub unidad es algo diferente.

\- Sí, pero hay algo que quiero hacer antes – la peli mandarina se levantaba para ir a su cama.

\- ¿Qué cosa es...? – la peli roja no pudo hablar ya que sintió un almohadazo en su cara.

\- ¿Chika-…? – You también fue recibida por un almohadazo en la cara.

\- ¡Una pelea de almohadas! ¿O qué? ¿Se acobardan?

\- ¿Quién dijo que me acobardo? – dijo la peli gris tomando la almohada - ¡Ya verás cómo lo lamentarás!

\- ¡Una Kurosawa no se da por vencida! – exclamó la peli roja - ¡Ahora te arrepentirás Chika Takami!

\- Eso lo veremos.

Las tres comenzaron una pelea de almohadas, no llegaba a tales puntos de violencia, pero era divertido verlas, en especial cuando dos de ellas quedaron tiradas en el suelo y solo una de ellas quedó en pie.

\- ¡Lo logré, gané! – dijo la triunfadora - ¡una victoria para el clan Kurosawa!

\- Hemos… caído… You-chan.

\- A-Así es… Chika-chan.

\- ¡Donde están sus honores basuras!

\- No exageres Ruby-chan.

\- ¡¿Pueden callarse?! – dijo la voz de una de las hermanas de Chika.

\- ¿M-Mito-nee?

\- H-Hola Mito-san.

\- Que hola ni que ocho cuartos… ¿pueden callarse? Están haciendo mucho escándalo.

\- L-Lo sentimos.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? – dijo señalando a la peli roja quien seguía en su mundo.

\- Hace 243 años, fui la única sobreviviente de la violenta guerra santa contra Hades, después de dicha guerra, Athena me brindó la nueva misión de prepararme para la siguiente. Me convertiría en el próximo patriarca y me encargaría a la vez de vigilar la torre que encarceló a los 108 espectros del ejercito de Hades – continuaba su monologo interno.

\- C-Creo que la victoria se le subió a la cabeza.

\- Sí.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.


	2. AZALEA

**Marineros de agua dulce, Bienvenidos a Destripando la… digo, bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de este pequeño fic.**

**Este capítulo será sobre la siguiente sub unidad: AZALEA.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¡Vamos! – gritó una chica de cabello azul a sus dos compañeras, las cuales estaba haciendo una pequeña competencia de natación.

Las otras chicas eran Hanamaru Kunikida y Dia Kurosawa, las cuales formaban junto con Kanan Matsuura, la sub unidad AZALEA.

Volviendo, Dia y Hanamaru nadaban en una parte del mar de Numazu, el cual estaba libre y hacia buen clima para que se practicara la natación.

\- ¡Gané-zura! – dijo la de primer año al llegar más rápido a tierra.

\- Bien Hanamaru – felicitó Kanan – veo que has ganado bastante fuerza.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, aunque Dia… - Kanan miró a su vieja amiga la cual se veía que tenía problemas para llegar más rápido a la orilla.

\- Y-Ya… no puedo… más – dijo la peli negra llegando por fin a tierra y caer fuertemente al suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien Dia-san? – preguntó Maru.

\- C-Creo que dolerá mañana.

\- Mañana tenemos práctica matutina, así que deberías trabajar más en tu resistencia Dia.

\- Kanan-san, eres un monstruo.

\- No tengo la culpa de tener tanta resistencia, además, Hanamaru tiene menos experiencia en esto y ya te gana en natación.

\- ¿Zura?

\- Lo que sea – Dia solo siguió tumbada en el suelo – no tengo más fuerzas, así que por ahora hasta aquí llego.

\- Eso mismo no le dices a Chika – susurró Kanan, o más bien, hizo el intento de susurrar, ya que su comentario se escuchó claramente.

\- ¿Q-Que dijiste Kanan-san? – la voz de Dia se tornó nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Chika-chan en esto-zura? – preguntó Hanamaru en tono inocente.

\- Pues… no sé si deba decírtelo Hanamaru, pero hay rumores que dicen que la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil – Kanan miró de reojo a Dia – y la líder de Aqours, están teniendo una relación amorosa.

\- ¿En serio-zura? – la castaña miró a su Senpai peli negra, la cual se miraba con la cara roja - ¡Oh! Es cierto, Ruby-chan me contó sobre eso.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Sí-zura, me dijo que Dia-san y Chika-chan estaban saliendo en secreto.

La cara de la Kurosawa estalló en mil colores.

\- ¿Así que Dia está saliendo con Chika? – dijo Kanan con malicia mirando a su amiga – que bien te lo tenías guardadito Dia.

\- S-Solo estamos saliendo, no creí que fuese tan importante.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no fuese tan importante?! – dijo Kanan – tu relación es algo importante, mira mi ejemplo, yo no oculto mi relación con Mari, todas saben que Mari y yo andamos.

\- E-Es que…

\- Mira Dia, si te da pena de que todas sepan que tienes una relación no le veo nada de malo, pero creo que sería algo triste para Chika ya que no podría manifestar su amor en público y eso sería algo triste para ella.

\- ¡Aguántame! – la peli negra se levantó de un solo brinco - ¡en ningún momento dije que Chika y yo ocultáramos nuestra relación!

\- ¿Chika?

\- ¿Q-Que tiene de malo?

\- Normalmente nos llamas a todas con el honorifico –san, pero ahora llamaste a Chika sin honoríficos.

\- E-Eso es tan malo.

\- Para nada-zura, solo que no es común en ti Dia-san.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- Vamos, arriba esos ánimos.

\- Tiene razón, si miras por otro lado, tú y Chika-chan hacen buena pareja-zura.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, ambas tienen casi los mismos gustos, ambas don fans de Idols, especialmente de μ's, ambas son ninfómanas, les gusta…

\- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que ninfómanas?

\- ¿Crees que no supe lo que hicieron el otro día cuando todos se fueron? – las palabras de Kanan pusieron el rostro de la peli negra rojo.

\- S-Solo me ayudaba con unos asuntos.

\- ¿Asuntos? – dijo incrédula la peli azul – Hanamaru.

\- ¿Sí-zura?

\- Le llamarías asunto a cuando se ponen a gritar como locas "Dame más duro" o "Frótame con más fuerza"

\- No-zura, más bien diría que Dia-san le estaba pelando la mandarina a Chika-chan.

\- ¿Podrían callarse por favor? – Dia sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

\- Vamos Dia, yo sé que somos jóvenes y que nos da ganas de hacerlo, pero deberían controlar donde los hacen, no vaya a ser que los vayan a descubrir.

\- C-Cállate Kanan-san.

\- Por cierto – dijo Hanamaru - ¿Qué hay de ti Kanan-chan?

\- ¿De mí?

\- Sí, has hablado sobre cómo tratar a tu pareja y sobre vida sexual, pero… ¿Qué tal tú y Mari-chan?

\- P-Pues…

\- Es cierto Kanan-san, no nos has contado como te va en tu vida con Mari-san.

\- Y-Ya les dije que estamos bien – dijo la peli azul algo roja – n-no hemos hecho nada.

\- Más fácil que su puta madre-zura.

\- Concuerdo con Hanamaru-san.

\- B-Bueno, por lo menos yo no ando exhibiéndome en internet junto con mi "ángel" – dijo la peli azul haciendo sonrojar a la menor sabiendo que se refería a ella.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Kanan-chan? – dijo Hanamaru haciéndose la disimulada.

\- Dime Hanamaru-san – habló la peli negra - ¿tu ángel caído… ya te abrió el infierno?

\- ¿Qué? – la cara de Hanamaru se confundiría con el color de cabello rojo de Ruby.

\- Tu cara dice más que mil palabras.

\- D-Dejen de molestarme-zura.

\- Las tres somos un caso, pero bueno, creo que después de un rato descansando, están listas para la siguiente vuelta.

\- ¿Vuelta? – preguntaron Dia y Maru.

\- Sí, aun es mediodía, así que aún tenemos tiempo para que den otra vuelta nadando.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Dia sabiendo que ya no podría seguir.

\- C-Creo que lo intentaré – dijo Maru con poco entusiasmo.

\- Bien… ¡arránquenle mis valientes! – gritó la buceadora y ambas chicas nadaron con las pocas fuerzas que tenían – creo que pondré algo de música para entretener.

Kanan sacó un pequeño parlante de su mochila y lo conectó a su celular. Eligió alguna canción de su lista de reproducción.

\- ¡Esta! – hizo clic en la canción y esta, sonó…

.

_Tengo que ser, siempre el mejor_

_mejor que nadie más_

_Atraparlos mi prueba es_

_Entrenarlos mi ideal._

_._

_Yo viajaré de aquí a allá_

_buscando hasta el fin_

_¡Oh Pokémon! Yo entenderé_

_tu poder interior._

_._

_¡Pokémon!_

_Tengo que atraparlos (solos tu y yo)_

_nuestro destino así es (¡Pokémon!)_

_gran amigo es _

_¡en un mundo por salvar!_

_._

_¡Pokémon! _

_Tengo que atraparlos (mi amor es real)_

_nuestro valor vencerá_

_te enseñaré y tú también_

_¡Pokémon!_

_¡Pokémon!_

_Atraparlos ya…_

_¡Pokémon!_

_._

\- ¡Que increíble recordar la infancia! – dijo la peli azul mirando como Hanamaru regresaba muy cansada y traía a una Dia "muerta".

\- ¡No puedo más-zura! – dijo la castaña antes de ceder al cansancio.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – dijo la peli azul – aún les falta 3 vueltas más.

\- Kanan-chan / -san.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¡Chinga tu madre! – gritaron ambas.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_El próximo capítulo abarcará la última de las sub unidades, Guilty Kiss._

_Veremos cómo les va a Mari, Riko y Yoshiko._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	3. Guilty Kiss

**¡Bienvenidos a otra aventura en Numazu!**

.

_**Uzuki. **__Amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Créeme, estas chicas harán las peores estupideces que se imaginan. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**AaronVS3. **__Las locuras seguirán y por montón, Aqours es un grupo lleno de sorpresas. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Nuestra última sub unidad, Guilty Kiss.

El trio de chicas se hallaban en un karaoke cantando varias canciones, unas más conocidas que otras.

Yoshiko terminaba de cantar su canción respectiva, ya llevaban un gran repertorio de ellas.

-… ¡_Alejandro! – _terminó de cantar para recibir unos pequeños aplausos de parte de sus compañeras de sub unidad, Riko y Mari.

\- Antes que nada… ¿Por qué esa canción? – preguntó Riko extrañada.

\- Para responder tu pregunta, debes saber que esa canción es digna de los ángeles caídos en el que yo, Yohane, estoy, el vídeo que ponen, muestra nuestra verdadera naturaleza ante el mundo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Quiere decir que el vídeo de la canción Alejandro de _Lady Gaga_, muestra varios estereotipos de cosas oscuras – explicó Mari.

\- Vaya, bueno, esa es típica de la música que le gusta a Yoshiko-chan.

\- ¡Que es Yohane!

\- Como sea, ahora voy yo.

\- Espera Rikocchi, ahora veremos la puntuación de Yoshiko.

\- ¡Que es Yohane, caray!

La pantalla procesaba el puntaje de cada una para mostrar cuanto habían sacado con su respectiva voz.

Al final, la pantalla mostró el puntaje de…

\- ¿90? – dijo Riko impresionada.

\- Lo ves mi pequeño demonio Lily, el ángel caído Yohane y sus míticas palabras siempre van más allá de sus expectativas.

\- Mira, ángel caído, no te creas mucho solo por tener esa puntuación… ¡y deja de llamarme Lily! Además, ¿Qué demonios significa?

\- V-Vamo a calmarno, ¿está bien? – dijo Mari poniéndoles un poco de orden a sus Kouhais – Bien, Rikocchi, tú sigues.

\- Bien – la peli vino tinto tomó el micrófono, escogió una canción y se preparó para cantar.

\- Canta bien Lily.

\- ¡Cállate pendeja!

En eso sonó la canción…

.

_Gary, ya sé que estuve mal_

_te descuidé y ahora no estás._

_._

_Gary lo lamento te olvidé_

_y no pensé que iba a perder_

_ahora me dejaste solo estoy sin ti_

_._

_Tu miau es música si pienso en ti_

_Vuelve a casa pronto vuelve a mí._

_._

_¡Gary vuelve a mí!_

_._

_Gary ¿tú ves que yo estaba ciego?_

_Y no sé qué hacer por tenerte de nuevo._

_._

_Más que una mascota_

_Mi mejor amigo, eres mi familia_

_no te olvidaré vuelve a mí no tengo perdón_

_por haberte olvidado al ritmo bajo en mi corazón._

_Espero que esto leas y en casa pronto estés_

_._

_¡Gary vuelve a mí! (Gary, vuelve a mí)_

_¡Gary vuelve a mí! (Gary, vuelve a mí)_

_¡Gary vuelve a mí! (Gary, vuelve a mí)_

_._

Riko, al terminar de cantar, recibió los aplausos de sus amigas, aunque ambas con los ojos llorosos, en especial Mari.

-_It was beautiful – _la rubia era un solo costal de llantos – recuerdo cuando la escuché en versión original.

\- L-Las lágrimas del ángel caído Yohane no suelen caer ante nada, pero esta fue una excepción – dijo la Datenshi con dos cascadas saliendo de sus ojos.

\- ¿G-Gracias?

\- Con esa hermosa voz, ahora sé porque You se enamoró de ti – dijo Mari haciendo sonrojar a la pianista.

\- M-Mari-chan, y-yo no…

\- Vamos Lily, no hay que esconder nada – habló Yoshiko – sé que tú y You ya han caído al nivel más bajo de los pecados.

\- ¿Q-Que quieres decir? – la oji ámbar estaba que se la llevaba la fregada.

\- Me contaron por ahí, Yohane tiene a varios demonios de categoría inferior que me informan.

\- … - Riko miró fijamente a su Kouhai peli azul – fue Chika-chan ¿verdad?

\- ¡¿Cómo supiste?!

\- Ella no es lo suficientemente buena para esconder cosas, debí haber imaginado que les contaría esto.

\- C-Chikacchi es especial.

\- No solo eso, creo que tal vez las demás también se enteraron de su relación con Dia-san ¿verdad? – Riko creyó que Mari y Yoshiko ya sabían sobre eso, pero al ver sus caras que estaban blancas y con los ojos blancos, supo que no era así - ¿M-Mari-chan? ¿Y-Yoshiko-chan?

\- ¡¿C-Chika está saliendo con Dia-san?! – preguntó Yoshiko muy exaltada.

\- S-Sí…

\- _Really?!_

_\- _En serio.

\- _Really Rikocchi?!_

_\- _Sí Mari-chan, Chika-chan está saliendo con Dia-san.

\- No me lo creo.

\- Pensaba que era que Chikacchi y Dia se estaban llevando mejor, pero no me imaginé que era por eso.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan?

\- Por lo que me ha dicho Chika-chan, llevan saliendo 4 meses.

\- Ya veo.

\- Por cierto, ya que me molestaron por lo de mi relación con You-chan, díganme ustedes, ¿Cómo les va con su respectiva relación?

\- P-Pues… - Yoshiko desvió la mirada un poco sonrojada, mientras que Mari casi ni se inmutó.

\- ¿Y bien Yoshiko-chan?

\- ¡Q-Que soy Yohane! – la peli azul hablaba un poco trabada – b-bueno, Z-Zuramaru y yo… vamos bien, no veo el problema…

\- Dime Yoshiko-chan, ¿ya le abriste las puertas del paraíso a Hanamaru-chan? – la pregunta de Mari explotó los colores en el rostro de la Datenshi.

\- ¿Q-Que clase de pregunta es esa Mari?

\- Solo respóndela o le haré un masaje a tus pechos que no olvidarás – amenazó la rubia.

\- B-Bien – respondió la menor con algo de miedo – n-no les mentiré, Z-Zuramaru y yo… si lo hemos hecho…

\- Bueno, después de todo eres un ángel caído ¿no?

\- ¿Q-Que tratas de decir Lily?

\- ¡Que me dejes de llamar Lily!

\- Pero si te queda bien el apodo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Mari-chan?

\- Tienes una cara angelical, aunque seas en parte una ninfómana junto con You-chan…

\- ¡¿Q-Q-Que cosas dices?!

\- En parte tiene razón Lily.

\- ¡Tú te callas mísera arrastrada!

\- Jajaja – se carcajeaba Mari.

\- ¡No te rías Mari-chan! – dijo Riko toda avergonzada – además, no nos has dicho como te va tu relación con Kanan-chan.

\- Pues bien, tenemos citas, vamos a pasear por la playa, vamos a…

\- ¿Ya han tenido sexo?

\- Sí – respondió con simplicidad sorprendiendo a sus dos Kouhais – lo hacemos varias veces a la semana, a veces lo hacemos a diario, lo hacemos, por ejemplo, en la oficina de dirección, en mi cuarto en el hotel, en su casa, en el mar, en la cancha de Uranohoshi cuando no hay nadie, en la terraza donde practicamos, en el…

\- ¡Ya entendimos! – gritaron las chicas con un total sonrojo en sus caras.

\- ¿Qué tiene? Es normal que una pareja se demuestre lo mucho que se quiere, Kanan y yo nos demostramos nuestro amor como mínimo unas… - la rubia empezó a hacer cuentas - … creo que 30 o 40 veces a la semana.

\- … - esto dejó muy de piedra a ambas chicas que se miraba incluso como un fantasma se asomaba de la boca de cada una de ellas.

\- Creo que las sorprendí – en eso Mari tomó el micrófono – creo que cantaré otra canción. Veamos… Rikocchi hizo 88 puntos, y como Yoshiko-chan hizo 90 es mi turno de contrarrestar.

La rubia tomó el micrófono y comenzó a sonar la canción.

.

_El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor)_

_volar destellos_

_brillan en las nubes sin fin_

_con libertad puedes cruzarte el cielo azul (el cielo azul)_

_despierta furia, un golpe de pronto en ti_

_como si un volcán hiciera una erupción_

_derrite un gran glacial_

_podrás ver de cerca… ¡Un gran dragón!_

_._

_¡CHA LA HEAD CHA LA!_

_No importa lo que suceda_

_siempre el ánimo mantendré_

_._

_¡CHA LA HEAD CHA LA!_

_Vibrante mi corazón siente emoción_

_haré un Genkidama_

_¡CHA LA HEAD CHA LA!_

_No pienses nada solo escucha_

_Sueños hay en tu corazón_

_._

_¡CHA LA HEAD CHA LA!_

_No importa lo que suceda_

_Sonreiré… el día de hoy._

_._

Mari soltó el micrófono al cielo mientras hacia la pose de Gokú al final del opening.

\- ¿Cuánto me habrán dado en el marcador? – la joven Ohara esperando el marcador.

Al final de unos segundos, la pizarra mostró el resultado.

-_ Amazing! – _exclamó – logré 100 puntos y me dieron otros 50 de bonificación, _I Knew, _las canciones de Dragon Ball son las mejores.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Con esto hemos acabado con las sub unidades, ahora vendrán fics de las parejas de Aqours._

_Espérenlo con ansias._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	4. Dia x Chika

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo amigos!**

.

_**AaronVS3. **__Tienes razón. F por sus camas, la silla de la dirección, F por todo lo que hacen XD. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_._

_**Uzuki. **__Amigo, la espera ha valido la pena, aquí está lo que esperabas. A partir de aquí, comenzaremos con las subunidades. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¿E-Estás segura de que no nos perderemos? – dijo Dia algo nerviosa.

\- Vamos Dia-chan, no es nada malo que vayamos a verlas.

\- N-No es por eso que estoy así.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- N-No me gusta decirlo, pero…

\- Déjame adivinar, te aterra la estación de Tokio.

\- ¿Eh? – la peli negra miró a su novia - ¿C-Como lo sabes?

\- Ruby-chan me lo contó.

\- Esa Ruby, tiene que aprender a no abrir la boca.

\- V-Vamos, no debes enojarte con ella.

\- B-Bueno, sí, de hecho, me perdí una vez en la estación de Tokio y mis padres me buscaron hasta que me encontraron, de hecho, unos policías me hallaron.

\- Vaya, no lo sabía.

\- Sí, fue muy vergonzoso.

\- Vamos Dia-chan, no te preocupes – dijo Chika tomando la mano de su amada – no me despegaré de ti.

\- Bien – dijo la peli negra más calmada.

\- Bien, vamos a disfrutar el concierto.

\- ¡Sí!

Por si se lo preguntan, ambas Idols se habían ganado un concurso en el que ambas podrían ver a μ's en vivo. Aunque el concurso fue sencillo, para Chika fue algo tediosos.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Ambas jóvenes venían de una cita en la que prácticamente estuvieron todo el día juntas, pero en lo que pasaron por el centro de Numazu, vieron a varias chicas alrededor de lo que parecía ser un concurso o algún vendedor muy famoso._

_La curiosidad puso más con ambas Idols y decidieron acercarse._

_Resultó ser que habría un pequeño concurso de preguntas y al ver un poco un letrero, notaron lo sucedido._

_\- ¡D-Dia-chan! – exclamó Chika que quedó con total asombro al ver lo que l susodicho papel decía._

_\- ¿Qué pasa Chika?_

_\- M-Mira._

_\- ¿Qué tanto mi…? – las palabras murieron cuando Dia leyó lo que decía:_

_._

"_Concurso de preguntas sobre μ's._

_La ganadora recibirá 2 entradas al concierto de μ's en Tokio"_

_._

_Ya se imaginarán la cara de Dia y Chika al leer esto._

_\- ¡Hay que ir al evento! – dijo la peli negra bastante emocionada._

_\- Sí, quiero ver un concierto de μ's en vivo._

_\- ¡Inscribámonos ahora! – dijo Dia llevándose a Chika de la mano y llegando al lugar de inscripción._

_Pasaron uno minutos y luego de una plática, llegaron a un punto en el que tuvieron que decidir._

_\- ¿Cómo que no podemos participar las dos? – reclamó la joven Kurosawa._

_\- Lo lamento señorita, pero como vienen en pareja, lastimosamente solo puede participar una._

_\- N-No puede ser._

_\- Dia-chan, participa tú._

_\- ¿Qué? – la mayor no creyó lo que su novia decía – Chika, pero tú…_

_\- Eres la que más sabe de μ's, así que creo que deberías ser tú la que gane esto._

_\- Bien – dijo la chica – entraré yo._

_\- Muy bien señorita, inscríbase aquí._

_Dia terminó de inscribirse y por increíble que parezca, muchas personas fueron a participar por esas dos entradas._

_\- ¡Bienvenidas al Himala… digo, bienvenidas al concurso número 4 del grupo μ's!_

_\- ¡Bravo!_

_\- Tendremos varias rondas en las que diremos varias preguntas y las chicas las irán contestando. La persona que más preguntas resuelva, gana._

_En eso, los participantes pasaron, entre ellas Dia, que miró a su novia y este le devolvió el saludo._

_\- ¡Muy bien! – dijo el presentador – tenemos 16 competidores, pero solo uno de ellos ganará los dos ansiados boletos. Pero solo eso, resulta que esta vez es especial._

_\- ¿Especial? – se preguntaron todos en el público._

_\- Sí, resulta que no solo ganarán estos boletos, sino también esto – dijo el señor mostrando dos porta carnets en los que venían un tipo de carnet dentro – esto amigos míos, son pases gratuitos para pasar al camerino de las chicas de μ's y poder tomarse fotos, pedir autógrafos, lo que quieran._

_\- ¡Increíble! – la emoción aumentó en el público y más en los participantes._

_\- ¡Tienes que ganar Dia-chan! – gritaba Chika entre el público, cosa que su novia escuchó._

_\- Lo haré – dijo en voz baja la peli negra._

_\- ¡Comencemos!_

_Varias preguntas fueron lanzadas y cada vez más difíciles, de hecho, varios de los participantes fueron quedando eliminados._

_Por increíble que parezca, Dia era una de las mejores participantes. Cada vez más difíciles eran las preguntas y esto aumentaba la dificultad del concurso, de hecho, se le notaba a Dia que estaba esforzándose mucho por responder._

_De los 16 participantes, al final quedaron 3 de pie, entre ellas la peli negra._

_\- ¡Muy bien! – dijo el presentador – quedamos con tres participantes y solo nos quedan 3 preguntas._

_\- ¡Vamos!_

_\- La participante Misato Katou tiene 18 preguntas respondidas, misma cantidad que la segunda participante Sasha Kido. Y por último la participante Dia Kurosawa tiene 17 preguntas respondidas._

_\- Dia-chan va bajo por 1 pregunta – dijo Chika bastante nerviosa – necesita responder todas bien._

_\- Vamos con el ante penúltima pregunta – dijo el señor – la pregunta dice así: "el PV de Natsuiro 1,2 Jump, ¿en dónde se grabó?_

_\- La sé – dijo la peli negra y activó el timbre._

_\- Kurosawa._

_\- El PV se grabó en la playa de Okinawa._

_\- ¡Correcto!_

_\- Bien – dijo Chika para sí misma – van empate._

_\- Penúltima pregunta y dice así: "La Idol Nico Yazawa tiene tres hermanos llamados Kotaro, Kokoro y…"_

_Las chicas se quedaron calladas y no supieron que responder, incluso Dia quedó callada ya que ella sabía el nombre, pero en esos momentos se le había olvidado._

_Pero en eso, lo recordó, pero…_

_\- ¡Se acabó el tiempo de esta pregunta! – dijo el presentador antes de que Dia tocara el timbre – la respuesta era Kokoa Yazawa._

_\- Maldición – dijo en voz baja la peli negra._

_\- ¡Vamos con la última pregunta! Y como todas tienen 18 preguntas respondidas, esta será la pregunta que defina todo._

_\- ¡Bien!_

_\- ¡Última pregunta! – todo el mundo quedó callado – y dice así… "¿Cómo se llama la canción que μ's cantó en su gira en Estados Unidos?"_

_Dia la supo, pero antes de tocar el botón, las otras dos participantes lo presionaron rápidamente, causando que Dia abriera los ojos en grande. Había perdido._

_-Participante Katou, su respuesta._

_\- E-Este… ¿W-Wonderul Rush?_

_\- Respuesta incorrecta._

_\- N-No puede ser – dijo la chica cayendo de la tristeza._

_\- Participante Kido, su respuesta._

_\- P-Pues… ¿Boku no Live Kimi to no Life?_

_\- Respuesta incorrecta._

_\- ¡No! – dijo la chica poniendo sus manos en su cara en señal de querer llorar._

_\- Participante Kurosawa, su respuesta._

_\- Y-Yo… - Dia se calmó, debía decir la respuesta si quería esos boletos._

_\- Dia-chan – dijo Chika mirando a su novia._

_\- E-Es… - la peli negra respiró hondo y finalmente respondió – fue Angelic Angel._

_\- ¿Angelic Angel? – el presentador miró su hoja de respuestas y dijo - ¡Respuesta correcta! ¡La participante Kurosawa es la ganadora!_

_\- ¿Qué? – Dia no creyó lo que decía - ¿gané?_

_\- ¡Lo lograste Dia-chan! – Chika llegando donde su novia y la abrazó._

_\- ¿Lo logré?_

_\- Felicidades._

_\- Gracias Chika… lo logré – dijo en voz baja mientras abrazaba a su novia peli mandarina que solo era callada por los aplausos del público._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

\- ¡Ya llegamos! – dijo Chika y Dia miró y notó la gran cantidad de personas invitadas.

\- Realmente hay mucha gente.

\- Bueno, es μ's de quien hablamos, obvio que será siempre bueno el espectáculo.

\- Bueno, por lo menos debemos aprovechar, este concierto será inolvidable.

\- Sí – en eso, la peli mandarina sacó su celular y lo puso en modo espejo.

\- ¿Qué harás?

\- Tomémonos una selfie en el concierto.

\- B-Bien – la pareja se sacó varias fotos y la última se mostró a ellas dándose un beso en los labios, listas para ingresar al mejor concierto de sus vidas, juntas como una bella pareja

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Con esto, finalizamos el año, pero no este fic._

_Veremos que pareja será la próxima, solo espérenlo._

_Sin más, este ninja les desea Feliz Año nuevo y prosperidad para sus familias._

_Bye._


	5. You x Riko

**Aqours… ¡ya un año desde su partida!**

**¿A ustedes les dolió? ¡Porque a mí… sí!**

.

_**AaronVS3. **__Estamos iguales, al inicio no le hallaba compatibilidad, pero creo que por el hecho de que ambas conocen mucho de Idols, es que las juntan. Es un gran ship, te lo diré. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Uzuki. **__Espero que la hayas pasado bien y bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Otro día más en la bahía de Uchiura, el sol siempre alumbrando gran parte del territorio costero.

En uno de las casas cercanas a la playa, en una de las habitaciones de una casa, se hallaba durmiendo una joven de cabellos color vino y está se hallaba en un profundo sueño.

-No You-chan… ya no… puedo comer más… - decía la chica de nombre Riko Sakurauchi aun dormida – me duele… la entrepierna.

En eso, su celular sonó fuerte y la alarma hizo que la joven saliera volando de su cama, del susto.

\- ¡Vienen los OVNIS! – gritó la chica adormilada mientras sin querer chocó con el piano de su habitación.

Al ya estar despierta, la pianista se rascó un poco la cabeza y se dirigió a su celular.

\- ¿Quién será? – dijo revisado el mensaje y sus ojos se alumbraban – Es de You-chan.

El mensaje decía…

.

"_Riko-chan, quiero que vengas más tarde a Numazu,_

_hay algo que quiero mostrarte"_

.

-You-chan – la pianista solo lanzó un suspiro de enamorada – deberé alistarme para mi cita con You-chan.

Riko decidió llevar una falda blanca que le llagaba hasta las rodillas y una blusa azul marino. Normalmente ella amarraría su cabello para una ocasión así, pero está vez decidió llevarlo suelto, cosa que era normal en ella.

Se bañó, se cambió y se fue de su casa rumbo a Numazu. Tomó el bus de las 10 de la mañana, después de todo ya había ido a la casa de You varias veces así que no era desconocido para ella el camino.

Luego de unos minutos…

Riko estaba frente a la casa de su pareja y acto seguido tocó el timbre.

Al rato…

\- ¡Ohayousuro! – saludó la peli gris.

\- ¿Y-You-chan?

\- Riko-chan, llegaste algo temprano.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No, pensé que ibas a llegar algo tarde, pero miro que me equivoqué.

\- ¿Es tan malo que viniera tan temprano?

\- No, solo… olvídalo.

\- ¿E-Está bien?

\- Pasa, ya voy a bajar.

\- Con permiso.

Riko se fue a la sala en la que habían estado muchas veces con la peli gris.

\- ¿Lista? – preguntó You cuando ya estaba lista y Riko al verla se sorprendió.

\- ¿Y-You-chan? – curiosamente, You estaba vestida casi de la misma forma que Riko, solo que en dirección inversa. O sea, la peli gris llevaba una blanca y una falda azul marino.

\- P-Perdón si me visto así, pero es que mis otras prendas estaban sucias.

\- ¿No las has lavado?

\- N-No.

\- You-chan, no debes ser así de descuidada.

\- L-Lo siento… ¿nos vamos?

\- Está bien.

Las dos chicas salieron a caminar un buen rato a lo largo de la ciudad, aunque ya habían tenido varias citas así, ninguna se cansaba de salir, ya que estando con la otra, era bastante acogedor.

Incluso fueron tanto de volver a Uchiura para dar una vuelta.

\- ¿Cómo vas con la melodía? – preguntó You.

\- Bien, creo que haré algo distinto esta vez.

\- Eso espero.

\- ¿Y cómo vas con los trajes?

\- Estoy haciendo algo de esfuerzo en las decoraciones de las faldas, pero si Ruby-chan logra coser bien la diamantina, creo que se verá muy bien.

\- Eso espero – en eso, a lo lejos, sonó una fuerte bocina indicando que un barco llegaba a puerto.

\- ¡Un barco! – dijo la peli gris mirando - ¡Riko-chan, es el barco de mi papá!

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – la diseñadora tomó la mano de su novia y la llevó hacia donde estaba llegando su progenitor.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la pareja llegó al lugar, más bien, al puerto.

\- ¡Padre! – exclamó la peli gris abrazando a un hombre de cabello gris oscuro y ojos plateados.

\- Hola hija – saludó el señor – veo que vienes con Riko-san.

\- Sí.

\- Bienvenido señor Watanabe – dijo en reverencia Riko con mucho respeto.

\- Hola Riko-san, me alegra que te encuentres bien.

\- Igualmente.

\- Padre, ¿podemos pasar al barco?

\- No le veo problema, pero si quieres pueden ir.

\- Gracias.

Ambas chicas pasearon por el barco, aunque no era grande como un crucero, era de un tamaño realmente grande, de unos 200 metros de longitud. Se podía decir que se parecía a cierto barco hundido por un iceberg.

You caminó por las orillas del barco dirigiéndose hacia la proa con Riko detrás de ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa You-chan? – preguntó Riko mirando a su novia por la actitud.

\- ¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda bastante a la película Titanic.

\- ¿Titanic? Hace tiempo la miré con unas amigas allá en Tokio.

\- Menciono eso porque me recuerda mucho a la película.

\- Creo que tienes razón.

\- Me gustaría intentar algo – la peli gris fue y se paró en la punta del barco.

\- ¿You-chan? – la peli vino tinto notó como su novia comenzaba a cantar.

.

_Every Night in my dreams_

_I see you… I feel you_

_That is how I know you,_

_Go on._

_._

_Far, across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you, go on._

_._

_Near, far, wherever you are…_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart…_

_And my heart will go on and on._

_._

Riko notaba como You cantaba la canción y realmente se la sabía. Pero la pianista no se quedaría atrás y se uniría a cantar la siguiente pieza.

_._

_Love can touch us one time_

_and last for a lifetime_

_and never let go till we're gone._

_._

_Love was when I loved you_

_one true time I hold you _

_in my life we'll always go on._

_._

_Near, far, wherever you are…_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart…_

_And my heart will go on and on._

_._

Ambas chicas se mirarían y sin dudarlo, comenzarían a cantar juntas la última parte de la canción juntas.

_._

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart._

_And my heart will go on _

_And on!_

_._

You y Riko finalizarían la canción en la típica pose en la que Jack sostiene a Rose recordando la mítica escena del Titanic.

Pero lo que no esperaban, era recibir la multitud de aplausos de parte de muchos jóvenes acompañados de sus respectivas parejas, todos quedaron tan maravillados de la escena que incluso había quienes lloraban.

De lejos, se miraba al padre de You limpiándose una lagrima de unos de sus ojos.

-Tiene una gran hija capitán – dijo uno de los marinos.

\- Me da envidia tener una hija así.

\- You es única – dijo el señor Watanabe – y su novia es única también.

\- Eso sí.

\- Solo falta el beso.

Como si el destino lo oyera, la pareja se dio un beso lo que causó más revuelo, por lo tanto, más gritos de la multitud que se había acumulado. Bueno, Aqours estaba ganando popularidad por lo que ya eran conocidas en toda esa área.

Sin dudas, Titanic era siempre recordaba.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Creo que me puse medio romántico en esto, pero es que estaba viendo Titanic y después de todo, You tiene el sueño de ser marinera, así que coincidía ¿no?_

_Bueno, sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	6. Yoshiko x Hanamaru

**Desde el fondo del Atlántico en donde está el Titanic, vengo con el sexto capítulo.**

.

_**Uzuki. **__Jajaja, y se hunde el barco XD. ¿Quién se salvaría? Las demás de Aqours salvándose unas a otras mientras You y Riko la hacen al estilo Jack y Rose. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

En un complejo de departamentos en Numazu, una pareja recién se levantaba de la cama, sí, dije cama.

¿Por qué?

Ambas personas habían pasado la noche sola, en la habitación de una ellas y ya sabrán que habrá pasado.

La primera de ellas, de cabello azul oscuro algo largo, se levantaba primero de la cama y miraba a su pareja a un lado.

-No puedo creer la noche que pasamos – dijo la chica.

\- ¿Zura? – dijo la segunda chica, de cabello castaño levantándose de la cama.

\- Vaya, despertaste Zuramaru.

\- ¿Yoshiko-chan?

\- Yohane – le corrigió – bueno, como la amante del ángel caído Yohane, se te permite nombrarme con mi nombre terrenal.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó la pequeña castaña.

\- Estás en mi casa – dijo simplemente la Datenshi – anoche te quedaste después de la práctica.

\- Es cierto-zura – dijo Hanamaru, pero en eso, su cara cambió a una de terror - ¡Ah! ¡No le dije que me iba a quedar en casa tuya Yoshiko-chan!

\- No te preocupes, con mis poderes telepáticos contacté con los guardianes superiores de mi amante y ellos y yo llegamos a un acuerdo para dejar tu estancia aquí en mi tierra, así como Perséfone baja junto con Hades al Inframundo.

\- Lo que me quieres decir es que llamaste a mis padres para decirles que me quedaría contigo ¿es así?

\- Zuramaru, le quitas lo divertido a la vida – dijo la peli azul.

\- Vamos Yoshiko-chan, no te enojes.

\- S-Solo vamos a ver la película – dijo la Datenshi yéndose para la sala.

\- ¿Película?

\- Sí, ¿no recuerdas?

\- No.

\- Ayer quedamos que miraríamos "Viernes 13" en la mañana, ya que te daba miedo mirarla en la noche.

\- Ahora lo recuerdo-zura.

Unos minutos después…

Yoshiko había puesto el CD en el reproductor y la película tardaría en proyectarse. Mientras tanto Hanamaru veía las noticias.

-… _en otras noticias, el barco en el que hace unos días dos Idols cantaron "My Heart will go on" se ha hundido en un viaje en el que transportaba pescado a la zona de Okinawa._

\- Pobre barco.

\- Pon AV Zuramaru, ya va a comenzar – dijo Yoshiko.

\- Está bien-zura.

La película comenzó a emitirse, los primeros minutos no fueron para la pareja.

Luego vinieron las imágenes en las que aparecía Jason con su motosierra, cosa que a Yoshiko aún le daba espina.

En cambio, Hanamaru se veía muy calmada, incluso se reía en las partes que ni la propia Yoshiko podía ver debido a la fuerte escena sangrienta.

Luego de que la película terminará, se veía a Hanamaru aplaudiendo.

\- ¡Qué gran película Yoshiko-chan! – decía aplaudiendo la castaña.

\- No puedo creer que te haya gustado – dijo la peli azul – incluso a mí no me gusta del todo el género gore.

\- Pero estuvo bueno.

\- Realmente no sabes lo que es el terror.

\- ¡Sí lo sé! – dijo Maru – de hecho, me sé varias historias que te darían chorrillo-zura.

\- ¿A qué no? – la retó Yoshiko – cuéntame una, verás que no me rajo.

\- Bien – Hanamaru pensó un poco la historia que iba a contar - ¿Qué te parece esta?

\- ¿Cuál?

\- La historia se llama… "La niña que murió de pena"

.

_Cuenta la leyenda que en la edad media en un castillo antiguo Vivian una familia noble con una sola hija. La hija estaba enamorada de un negro y su amor no era posible porque su padre no le aceptaba por ser de otra raza. Al año siguiente ella se quedó embarazada de él y cuando su padre se enteró de aquello, no lo aceptó, pero ella siguió con el embarazo hasta dar a luz a la niña. Su padre no quería a su nieta y se la llevó lejos de aquella ciudad, la encerró en una casa aislada del exterior dónde sólo su madre podría ir a visitarla una vez al año o tal vez dos._

_La niña murió de pena en aquella casa. Su espíritu fue al castillo donde vivía su madre, y se instaló allí. Sólo su madre la intuía, pero no dijo nada. La niña a pesar de haber sido maltratada psíquicamente por su abuelo no le mató, ella solo se dedicó a ver cómo les llegaba su hora._

_La madre de la niña murió de una larga enfermedad el 12 de marzo del 1815. Se cuenta que cada aniversario de su muerte, en aquel castillo, se oyen voces y una luz muy misteriosa se pasea por todo el castillo como queriendo decir algo. De momento no se sabe de quién es aquella luz, pero se sospecha que sea de la madre o de__la niña._

.

-… el fin.

\- ¡Bah! Eso no dio miedo.

\- ¿En serio-zura?

\- Sí, un mudo cuenta mejores.

\- ¡Mala!

\- ¿Quieres escuchar una buena historia de terror? – dijo Yoshiko a lo que Maru asentiría – Bien, la historia se llama… "Las Gemelas"

\- Zura.

.

_Una feliz familia vivía en un rumbo muy cercano a una transitada carretera, debido a esto la joven madre las acompañaba diariamente al colegio y caminaban las tres tomadas de la mano, teniendo especial cuidado al toparse con la mencionada carretera, las pequeñas hasta el momento no tenían permiso de cruzar solas .Uno de tantos días la madre recibió en su celular una llamada urgente del trabajo la cual tuvo que atender, le exigían su presencia de inmediato, por lo cual se vio en la necesidad de dejar que las gemelas continuaran el camino solas._

_Con mucho pesar despidió a las niñas, dando indicaciones para no se soltarse de la mano y tener mucho cuidado al cruzar. Las dos pequeñas siguieron las instrucciones de su madre, miraron a ambos lados de la carretera, y al ver que estaba libre cruzaron. Apenas se giraba la madre para cambiar de rumbo, cuando se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte a sus espaldas, volteó de inmediato para ver con terror que sus hijas estaban debajo de un camión, fueron atropelladas perdiendo la vida en al instante._

_El pesar duró mucho tiempo, pero transcurridos cuatros años, la madre dio a luz de nuevo gemelas, estas eran muy parecidas a sus fallecidas hermanas, lo cual le hacía tener presente aquel fatal accidente. Esta vez tenía una terrible obsesión por su cuidado y no les permitía estar cerca de ningún peligro, en especial aquella temida carretera. Pero no podía estar detrás de ellas las 24 horas, y un día, se vieron muy cercanas al peligroso lugar, decididas a cruzar vieron hacia los dos lados, no había ningún auto, con un paso en el asfalto, fueron tomadas del hombro bruscamente por su madre, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, diciendo –No crucen- a lo cual recibió una respuesta inesperada de las dos pequeñas: -No pensábamos cruzar, ya nos atropellaron una vez, no volverá a suceder…-_

.

-… el fin.

\- Z-Zura – al parecer, Hanamaru tembló frio.

\- ¿Te asusté?

\- U-Un poco-zura.

\- Ven aquí – Yoshiko abrazó a la pequeña castaña – el ángel caído no dejará que los demonios que vienen desde la cuarta dimensión o desde el Tártaro toquen a su amado amante.

\- Yoshiko-chan.

\- Yohane – dijo para finalmente besar a su amada en los labios.

Honestamente, los ángeles caídos no son tan malos como aparentan.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¿Cuál les pareció la historia más aterradora?_

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	7. Kanan x Mari (Cumpleaños de Kanan)

**¡Me quemo leches!**

.

_**Uzuki. **__Vaya, realmente pensé que te gustarían las historias. Bueno, por lo menos sé que te gusta el YohaMaru. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¡Kanan! – se escuchó el grito de Mari desde la habitación - ¿Dónde estás?

La rubia estaba buscando a su novia la cual se había escondido. Estaban en la habitación de hotel de Mari, la cual era típico que ambas fueran a hacer… sus necesidades sexuales y hormonales.

Pero eso día era especial.

Era 10 de febrero y eso significa que Kanan estaba de cumpleaños y Mari supo que darle a su novia cuando llegó a su habitación.

Mari había comprado algunas píldoras sexuales para que duraran varias horas en la cama.

Muchas se preguntarán como demonios se le regala a tu novia píldoras para durar mucho tiempo en la cama. Bueno, realmente no se deja de pensar.

\- ¡De ninguna manera Mari! – gritó Kanan en el baño – ya tuvimos mucho sexo anoche y hoy es mi cumpleaños.

\- ¿Qué tiene _My Dolphin? _– decía la rubia – el hecho de que tengamos sexo el día de tu cumpleaños es algo maravilloso.

\- ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

\- ¡Pero lo hicimos el día de mi cumple!

\- ¡Porque tú me obligaste a hacerlo!

\- Está bien, realmente necesito hacer eso – habló en voz baja – Kanan, o sales del cuarto de baño o termino nuestra relación.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó la peli azul desde adentro - ¡No Mari! ¡No hablas en serio!

\- Mi novia que está de cumpleaños no quiere celebrarlo conmigo, entonces de que sirve tener una relación.

\- ¡Aguántame las carnes Mari! – Kanan salió del baño - ¡¿Cómo que no quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños contigo?!

\- Así es, desde que llegaste me has estado ignorando.

\- ¡Por favor! Lo hice porque desde que llegué solo me has estado tratando de llevar a la cama.

\- Pero es lo que las parejas hacen.

\- Pero en la noche Mari, no precisamente en el día y en mi cumpleaños.

\- Vamos, tampoco es tan malo.

\- Como digas.

\- Kanan – la rubia se acercó por detrás a su amada y la abrazó por la espalda – realmente te amo y solo quiero celebrar tu cumpleaños como pareja.

\- Mari.

\- Será tu primer cumpleaños como mi novia. Sabes que estuve fuera porque me fui al extranjero y no quise perderme de nada, pero realmente me alejé de ti y Dia.

\- Y-Yo…

\- Kanan, sé que hice mal al obligarte a esto, pero es que pensé que la podríamos pasar bien el día de tu cumpleaños.

\- E-Es que…

\- Sé lo que piensas, pero si no deseas hacer nada, lo comprenderé.

\- Mari.

\- Además, no quería decirte esto, pero las demás te estamos organizando una fiesta.

\- ¿Qué? – la peli azul miró a la rubia - ¿en serio?

\- Sí, Chikacchi y yo organizamos todo desde hace unas semanas, más específico desde el cumpleaños de Dia.

\- No sabía eso, con razón se me hacía raro que tú y Chika se reunieran tanto.

\- Bueno – en eso, la rubia se fue hacia el ropero de su habitación a buscar algo, cosa que provocó cierta curiosidad en Kanan.

\- ¿Qué buscas Mari?

\- Esto – la rubia salió con un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel de regalo de color azul marino adornado con un moño azul celeste.

\- Mari… ¿eso es…?

\- _Happy Birthday… Kanan._

_\- _Mari – Kanan tomó el regalo en sus manos y solo pensaba en una cosa - ¿puedo abrirlo?

\- _Sure, _después de todo es tu regalo.

\- Bien – Kanan procedió a abrirlo y sus ojos se dilataron al ver el regalo y solo miró a su novia – Mari…

\- Es un colgante – dijo la joven Ohara señalando el colgante. Este era color azul marino transparente en una parte, tenía la letra K del mismo color y esta brillaba con la luz del sol – lo mandé a hacer de piedra lapislázuli.

\- N-No debiste hacer eso.

\- Para nada, después de todo era un regalo para mi amada Kanan – lo dicho por Mari, hizo sonrojar mucho a Kanan, cosa que no era muy común con otras personas, pero cuando estaba con su novia, realmente le hacía sacar una faceta de ella que no era muy conocida para muchos.

\- Muchas gracias Mari – Kanan se lanzó hacia su novia y le dio un beso muy apasionado que fue correspondido al instante.

Unos segundos después se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

\- ¿Sabes? – habló la rubia – no solo esa sorpresa tengo para ti.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, hay otra más.

Antes de que Kanan pudiera cuestionar, Mari se fue al piano que había en su habitación. Sí, el cuarto de Mari tenía un piano.

La chica se sentó en la silla y con un poco de agilidad comenzó a ejecutar el piano.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tocas piano?

\- Rikocchi me enseñó un poco, lo básico para que te pudiera dedicar esta canción.

\- ¿Canción?

\- Sí – Mari comenzó a tocar la pieza musical que Kanan reconoció al instante.

.

_Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente,_

_a mi corazón deja encantado_

_ven toma mi mano_

_para huir de esta infinita oscuridad._

_._

_En el instante en que te volví a encontrar_

_mi mente trajo a mi aquel hermoso lugar_

_que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí._

_._

_Quiero saber_

_Si acaso ¿tu conmigo quieres bailar?_

_si me das tu mano te llevaré_

_por un camino… ¡cubierto de luz y oscuridad!_

_._

_Tal vez sigas, pensando en él_

_no puedo yo saberlo_

_pero sé y entiendo_

_que amor necesitas tu_

_y el amor valor para pelear_

_¡En ti lo hallarás!_

.

_¡Mi corazón encantado vibra!_

_por el polvo de esperanza y magia_

_del universo que_

_ambicionan todos poseer._

_._

_Voy a amarte para toda la vida_

_no me importa si no te intereso_

_ven toma mi mano_

_¡para huir de esta infinita oscuridad!_

_._

Mari terminó de cantar y ejecutar la melodía.

\- ¿Qué te pareció Kanan? – preguntó Mari a su novia, la cual solo notó que tenía la mirada baja y se escuchaban algunos quejidos, como si estuviese llorando - ¡¿Kanan?!

\- ¿Eh? – la peli azul notó la preocupación de su novia – n-no te preocupes, solo me ganó la emoción de la canción, sabes que esa canción siempre me gustó.

\- La dediqué especialmente para ti – dijo en un susurro la rubia mientras se acercaba al cuello de Kanan y comenzaba a besarlo.

\- M-Mari – gimió Kanan el nombre de su amada mientras sentía como su cuello era hurtado por la rubia.

\- Creo que si necesitaremos esas píldoras – susurró en tono pervertido la rubia.

\- Pervertida.

\- Tu lo eres más, me vuelves completamente loca.

Pasaron unas horas luego de eso…

\- ¡Oh! Un mensaje de Chikacchi – dijo Mari quien estaba recostada en su cama con Kanan, ambas sin nada puesto, más que una sábana.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Que te lleve a su casa, que ya está todo listo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sobre tu fiesta, tonta.

\- Lo siento, es que lo olvidé.

\- Cuando estamos en nuestro momento, se te olvida todo ¿no?

\- S-Solo vámonos – Kanan se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa que estaba regada por todo el cuarto.

Un rato después, ambas partirían rumbo a la residencia Takami para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kanan.

Realmente… fue un cumpleaños diferente.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Debo admitir que solo iba a ser un especial de Kanan y Mari, pero como esto lo publiqué el 10 de febrero, que cae cumpleaños de Kanan, decidí hacerle un especial de cumpleaños._

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	8. Ruby x Leah ft Hanamaru

**¡Arriba el Motagua!**

.

_**Uzuki. **__Mil razones amigo, Mari Ohara es ninfómana a morir y más en la serie la actitud de ella no ayuda en nada a limpiar su imagen XD. La canción es tan conocida que incluso la cantaba cuando estaba en la cuna XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¿Está encendida? – dijo Ruby sosteniendo una cámara frente a ella – bien, está encendida.

La peli roja estaba sosteniendo una cámara frente a ella, como si la joven fuera grabar algo.

-Lo haré – la chica puso la cámara sobre una mesa mientras se alistaba para hacer una especie de vídeo - ¡Hola! ¡Espero que se encuentren bien! ¡GanbaRuby! Bueno, el motivo por el que hago este vídeo es para hacerle una broma a mi novia.

\- ¿Ya saldré Ruby-chan?

\- Aun no Hanamaru-chan.

\- Bien-zura.

\- Bueno, este es el primer vídeo de Hanamaru-chan y yo, somos parte del grupo Idol Aqours y estamos a punto de hacerle una broma a mi novia.

\- Sí-zura.

\- Leah-chan, miembro de Saint Snow, es mi novia desde hace unas semanas y quiero hacerle una broma que es algo pesada, pero sé que valdrá la pena ya que quiero saber que tanto le afectaría si me viera con otra chica.

\- Es algo cruel-zura.

\- Sí, pero me he preguntado que tanto me quiere Leah-chan.

\- Eres mala Ruby-chan.

\- Sí, lo soy.

\- Bueno, Leah-chan ya llegará y necesito esconder la cámara para que no se dé cuenta.

Unos momentos después, Ruby escondía la cámara detrás de un bulto de ropa.

Cabe decir que ambas estaban en la habitación de Leah en Hokkaido, Ruby había ido de visita a ver a su novia, pero no le dijo que Hanamaru había llegado con ella.

Sarah les ayudó diciendo que Leah había salido a comprar unas cosas, por lo que como buena hermana mayor que es, les ayudó con la broma para su hermanita.

Una vez terminaron de esconder la cámara, Ruby y Hanamaru se metieron en la cama de Leah para cuando viniera, lo primero que miraría sería la cama con dos personas en la cama.

\- ¿Estará bien esta broma-zura? – dijo Hanamaru algo asustada por la broma.

\- Sé que me pasaré con esto, pero quiero ver cuánto me quiere – decía la peli roja.

\- Tienes razón Ruby-chan, hay que ver que tanto se enoja Leah-chan.

\- Aunque me da miedo que fuera a pensar Yoshiko-chan si llega a ver este vídeo.

\- E-Eso… - Hanamaru palideció al escuchar eso – S-Sí Yoshiko-chan se entera, me matará-zura.

\- No te preocupes, le diré que todo fue una broma, que nada es real.

\- E-Espero que te crea-zura.

\- Bien – en eso escucharon pasos que provenían desde las afueras de la habitación – ahí viene.

\- Dios, tengo miedo.

\- Shh, guarda silencio Hanamaru-chan.

\- S-Sí-zura.

\- Ahí viene.

Las dos chicas estaban calladas, pero solo estaban con un silencio que realmente dejaba mucho que desear ya que la mayoría de estas bromas terminaban mal.

Justo cuando Leah llegaba, abrió la puerta y miró algo en su cama.

Al principio no entendió nada, pero luego recordó que Ruby le había dicho que ella vendría a verla ya que hace unas semanas desde que comenzaron a salieron, no la había visitado por las actividades Idol que habían tenido las dos, pero ahora era momento de estar junto a su querida novia.

Aunque Leah jamás lo admitiría, por su actitud Tsundere, era obvio que solo Ruby sabía cómo se sentía.

La peli morada fue donde estaban la silueta en la cama, pero cuando llegó, notó algo que no se esperaba.

Al notar más de cerca, notó como había dos figuras en la cama en vez de solo una.

Cuando levantó la sabana, se llevó una gran sorpresa que le dejaría helada la sangre. Su querida Ruby estaba acostada junto con Hanamaru, era obvio que la recordaba ya que ella era la mejor amiga de Ruby.

Pero esto no era el caso normal, ambas estaban durmiendo en la misma cama.

\- ¡Que mierda! – gritó Leah Kazuno - ¡Ruby!

\- ¿Eh? – dijo la peli roja "despertándose" junto con Hanamaru - ¿L-Leah-chan?

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Ruby hablaba como si nada pasara.

\- ¿Cómo que qué pasa? – dijo incrédula la peli morada - ¡¿Estás durmiendo con Hanamaru-san?!

\- ¿Qué tiene? – dijo Ruby – Hanamaru-chan es mi mejor amiga, ya hemos dormido juntas varias veces desde que nos conocemos.

\- ¡Pero ahora es diferente! – dijo Leah - ¡Ahora tienes novia!

\- Pero si tengo novia, eso significa que puedo tener amigas.

\- ¡Pero no duermes con ella!

\- ¿Qué pasó Ruby-chan? – se "despertó" Hanamaru.

\- ¡Y tu Hanamaru-san! ¡No puedo creerlo!

\- ¿Qué pasa Leah-chan? – dijo la castaña – No estamos haciendo nada malo.

\- ¡Están durmiendo juntas Hanamaru-san!

\- ¿Qué tiene? Eso hacen las mejores amigas.

\- ¿Acaso no lo hacías con tu hermana Leah-chan?

\- S-Sí…

\- Entonces ¿Qué reclamas? – dijo Maru – Ruby-chan y yo podemos dormir juntas incluso como mejores amigas.

\- ¡P-Pero mi hermana y yo lo hacíamos porque somos hermanas! ¡Ustedes no son hermanas!

\- ¿Por qué te pones celosa Leah-chan?

\- ¡Y-Yo no estoy celosa!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- E-Eso solo que no me gusta que mi novia esté con otra chica durmiendo.

\- Incluso si es su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Incluso… si es su mejor amiga!

\- Vaya, se ve que Leah-chan te quiere-zura.

\- Sí, por cierto, Leah-chan, hay que quiero decirte.

\- ¿Q-Que cosa? – Leah se asustó ya que creyó que Ruby quería terminar con ella.

\- Esto… - la peli roja se fue hacia donde estaba el bulto de ropa y solo mostró a Leah la cámara que tenía.

\- ¿P-Por qué la cámara?

\- Leah-chan… ¡esto era una broma! – dijo Ruby celebrando junto con Hanamaru.

\- ¿Una broma?

\- Sí, es que queríamos saber cuanto querías a Ruby-chan y parece que mucho-zura.

\- E-Este…

\- Leah-chan, se ve que me quieres mucho – la Kurosawa menor se le pegó atrás de la peli morada dándole un abrazo, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara.

\- Jeje, buena jugada-zura.

\- Bueno chicos – dijo Ruby mirando a la cámara – esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero que le haya gustado mi broma a mi novia y espero contar con ustedes en otra broma.

\- Juro que me vengaré Ruby.

\- Bueno, me despido – y dicho eso, la Cámara se apagó.

.

.

**Contnuará…**


	9. Coronavirus

**¡Coronavirus!**

.

_**Yui Funami Sonoda. **__Jeje, si, también hago fics de Aqours. Simplemente la imaginación da para mucho y las chicas de Uranohoshi no se salvan. El YouRiko me gusta, aunque también el ChikaYou, pero esta vez junté a Chika con Dia, creo que van mejor ellas. Me alegra que te encante el fic. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Uzuki. **__Como diría el Chavo, "la venganza no es buena, mata el alma y la envenena" … ¡A quien quiero engañar! También quiero venganza muajajaja. No te preocupes, siempre que tengas tiempo, comentas. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

La alerta mundial por el virus que se está haciendo eco en todo el mundo es un hecho.

De hecho, hay actividades que se están cancelando, y entre ellas, una excursión que las chicas de Uranohoshi habían soñado con ir, pero por la alerta mundial tuvieron que cancelarla.

Es más, había regiones en Japón que ya había lanzado resultados positivos cobre el famoso virus.

Dia estaba preocupada por su hermanita Ruby, ya que se había reportado que en Hokkaido había habido el primer caso de Coronavirus.

\- ¿C-Crees que Ruby estará bien? – dijo la peli negra que se encontraba junto con su novia.

\- No te preocupes, Ruby-chan estará bien, solo dale tiempo, no creo que el caso de Coronavirus le llegue a ella.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Créeme, Ruby-chan no vendrá con esa enfermedad, además, que es lo peor que puede pasar.

.

En Hokkaido…

Ruby estaba en la cama curándose de una, según ella, gripe que le había dado cuando fueron a dar una vuelta con Leah.

La menor de las Kazuno sabía que la alerta de Coronavirus había sido emitida hace poco y que las cosas estaban mal en su hogar, pero al menos las cosas estaban calmadas.

Por el momento.

\- ¿Ruby? – la peli morada se acercó a su novia que seguía dormida.

\- … - la peli roja no emitía sonido alguno, tal vez estaba profundamente dormida.

\- Ruby – Leah no se decidió más y levantó la sabana para ver a su querida novia, pero cuando miró - ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Ruby estaba respirando pesado mientras tenía la cara roja y el sudor se acumulaba en su frente.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa Ruby?! – dijo Leah mirando a su novia y luego recordó el llamada - ¿acaso tienes…?

Rápidamente se tapó la boca tratando de no contagiarse y usando una camiseta, se envolvió la boca y la nariz.

\- ¿Cómo te contagiaste? – dijo la chica mirando a la menor de las Kurosawa.

\- No lo sé – dijo Ruby – solo recuerdo que cuando fuimos a la sala de proyección, un hombre tosió al lado mío, pensé que solo era gripe, pero luego me di cuenta que era Coronavirus.

\- ¿C-Coronavirus?

\- Sí.

\- Ruby, espera, voy por el Paracetamol – dijo la chica de Hokkaido yendo por el medicamento, pero justo cuando se fue, la peli roja estornudó fuerte y parte del virus viajó por la corriente helada de Hokkaido pasando por distintas partes de Japón… hasta llegar hasta Uchiura.

En el hotel Ohara…

Kanan y Mari estaban viendo una película en el televisor de la sala de la rubia, cosa que no dejaba de ser romántica.

Veían Titanic, ya que era una película que le encantaba a ambas, más por el hecho de que dos personas que se amaban morían de una manera muy linda.

Pero como en este fic todo saldrá mal, ya sabrán que pasará.

\- ¿Quieres algo de agua? – dijo la rubia.

\- Sí, por favor.

La rubia se levantó de su asiento y fue a la cocina a agarrar el agua. Mari abrió la ventana para respirar un poco el bello y fresco aire de la corriente marina que daba el mar de Numazu. Pero justo cuando respiró, el virus fue respirado por ella.

Sin darse cuenta, ella fue, sirvió el agua y fue a donde estaba su novia.

-Ten.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Cómo va la película?

\- Ya se va a morir Jack en la tabla, aun sabiendo que los dos caben en la tabla.

\- Vaya.

\- Como sé ve que ella es una dramática.

\- Sí… ¡Achú! – estornudó Mari cerca de Kanan, sin taparse.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó la peli azul algo preocupada.

\- Nada, en serio – decía la chica de cabellos rubios limpiándose un poco la nariz.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué no te terminas de tomar tu agua?

\- Creo que tomaré un nuevo vaso – dijo Mari yendo a la ventana y lanzando el agua que había bebido y obviamente estaba el virus en él.

El agua fue lanzada y cayó en el mar mezclándose ambos y siendo llevado por la corriente.

Justo llegó donde estaban 4 chicas en la orilla.

\- ¡Vamos You-chan! – gritaba Riko mirando a su novia peli gris.

\- ¡Nada con todo Yoshiko-chan! – ahora era Hanamaru apoyando a su novia.

Yoshiko y You estaban compitiendo en una pequeña competencia de natación para ver quien ganaba.

Obviamente, You iba con más ventaja sobre la Datenshi ya que sus años de entrenar en el deporte le daban esa enorme ventaja.

Al final, You ganó con un claro margen sobre Yoshiko.

\- ¡Ganaste You-chan! – dijo Riko celebrando con su amada peli gris.

\- G-Gracias Riko-chan – dijo la chica dándole un beso a su novia peli vino tinto.

\- Lo hiciste bien Yoshiko-chan – dijo Hanamaru – lo hiciste bien.

\- Los poderes de este ángel caído son los más poderosos, pero esta vez, el pequeño demonio You ganó esta ronda.

\- Buena esa Yoshiko-chan.

\- Sí, pero la próxima, el ángel caído Yohane ganará.

\- Eso veremos.

\- ¿Por qué nunca te puedo ganar?

\- Llevo años entrenando en el nado, así que no es muy raro que sea tan buena.

\- Sí, pero hay algo que debemos hacer.

\- Correcto.

\- ¿De qué hablaban ustedes? – dijo Riko.

\- De una cosa Riko-chan – dijo You mirando a su novia con confianza.

\- ¿Qué pasa-zura?

\- Nada Zuramaru.

\- Y-You-chan.

\- Riko-chan – en eso, la peli gris tomó a su novia de los brazos y fue con dirección a nadar - ¡Vamos a nadar!

\- Y-You-chan, e-espera, no tengo otra mudada de ropa.

\- Zuramaru – Yoshiko miró a su novia e hizo lo mismo que su amiga peli gris – vamos a nadar.

\- Y-Yoshiko-chan, no puedo nadar.

\- ¡A nadar! – dijeron ambas tirando a sus novias al mar, luego ellas se sumergieron también.

Sabiendo cómo va la cosa, ya sabrán que fue de ellas dos.

.

En la noche…

\- ¿Has sabido de Ruby-chan? – dijo Chika a su novia, cabe decir que ambas estaban en la residencia Kurosawa.

\- Al parecer está enferma, al menos eso me dijo Leah-san.

\- Ojalá que no sea Coronavirus.

\- Eso espero – dijo Dia.

\- Sí – Chika sintió como el grupo de WhatsApp mandó mensajes – veamos que dice.

\- … - ambas se quedaron calladas cuando leyeron los mensajes de las demás.

Todas estaban en cuarentena en sus casas por que se detectaron con la infección del Coronavirus.

\- ¿D-De donde salieron estos casos de Coronavirus? – dijo Dia.

\- No lo sé – dijo Chika – pero lo mejor será que Ruby-chan se quede allá en Hokkaido para que no se infecte.

\- Sí, tienes razón, sería una pena que alguien más se contagie… ¡Achú!

Dia estornudó causando en Chika un gran miedo ya que solo pensó en algo que podría ser.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	10. Versh Wars

**Espero que se encuentren bien en sus casas en estos tiempos tan difíciles en el que debemos estar unidos.**

**Solo esperemos que esto del Coronavirus pase rápido y que todo el mundo vuelva a su normalidad.**

**Que los dioses bendigan a todas sus familias y amigos en estos momentos tan difíciles.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

En la residencia Kurosawa se hallaba una paz tan bella que realmente se podía decir que era digno de una ciudad tan linda como Numazu.

Pero como no todo es como es, las cosas eran así.

Dentro de esta, se hallaban las dos hermanas Kurosawa discutiendo, algo raro en ellas ya que normalmente se llevaban de lo mejor.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo Ruby a su hermana mayor – este monstruo es mejor.

\- Ruby, ni siquiera esas criaturas que usas son rivales para mis bestiales criaturas.

\- Ni creas que con esas abominaciones me ganarías en un duelo.

\- ¡Tú no me ganarías en un duelo! – dijo Dia que estaba con unas cartas.

\- ¡Tú no me ganarías a mí, hermana!

Si se preguntan qué pasaba en la Residencia Kurosawa, pues pasó así.

Hace unos días, luego del brote de Coronavirus y el aislamiento en casa, Dia y Ruby encontraron un juego de cartas que poseían poderes y todo.

Ambas hermanas tuvieron que buscar en internet como se jugaba este juego, lo hacían más para pasar el rato ya que al estar en estado de toque de queda no podían salir donde sus parejas.

Ruby al ver este juego, supo que se trataba de un juego de luchas de monstruos en los cuales ganaba el más poderoso o el que quedara sin monstruos.

El juego se llamaba Versh Wars y era muy popular, aunque no sabían porque había ese juego en la casa.

Dia encontró en un foro las reglas de las cartas y ambas se dedicaron a jugarlo para demostrar quien ganaba.

Al principio, solo jugaban para pasar el rato ya que tampoco en la tele había nada bueno.

Al inicio, todo comenzó así…

\- ¿Cómo comenzamos? – dijo Ruby a su hermana mayor.

\- Tenemos el tablero, tenemos las cartas, ahora debemos hacer preparativos y aperitivos para pasar el rato.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- Necesitamos repartir los monstruos para que cada una tenga unas 8 cartas en las cuales se intercambian durante el juego.

\- Bien, ¿ahora qué?

\- Repartamos las cartas – dijo Dia mientras tomaba las cartas y las repartía hasta que las dos quedaran con 8.

\- Bien, ¿y ahora qué?

\- Bien, ahora debemos empezar a atacar a la otra.

\- V-Veamos – Ruby veía a sus monstruos de las cartas y solo miraba bestias peludas con poderes asombrosos.

\- Lanza Ruby – Dia tenía varios monstruos ultra poderosos en la baraja que poseía.

\- Bien, aquí voy – dijo la peli roja mientras lanzaba una carta – invoco al… sapo de los 7 arcoíris.

Al hacer esto, la carta mostraba una rana con algo de músculos y que se paraba en dos patas y tenía un arcoíris encima de él.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? – dijo Dia viendo la carta lanzada por Ruby.

\- Pues… la carta dice Sapo de los 7 Arcoíris.

\- Bien, luchemos.

El ambiente se puso feo desde entonces.

De ahí, ambas se transportarían a un espacio en el que cada una estaba en cada extremo y ambas tenían en frente un pupitre de alta tecnología en la cual podían poner sus cartas y los monstruos podían salir como si fueran reales.

Ruby y Dia luchaban como si no hubiese mañana, el juego se había apoderado de ellas.

\- ¡Uso dos rocas de invocación y llamó al hámster con peluca! – dijo Ruby lanzando su carta y apareció el mencionado monstruo de la baraja de la peli roja.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Ruby? – se burló la peli negra – uso 36 piedras de invocación y llamó al Kaly, el Dragón oscuro asesino de 4 cabezas, ojos de láser y aliento de misiles rusos y su verga de acero.

En eso, apareció un enrome dragón negro, igual a la descripción que dio la peli negra.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Ruby – además, solo tienes 7 cartas en la bajara, ¿de que estabas hablando?

\- ¡Apasta esa rata! – dijo la peli negra. En eso, el dragón fue donde estaba la criatura invocada por Ruby y la aplastó como si nada.

La acción dejó un charco de sangre de donde se suponía hace unos momentos estaba el hámster con peluca.

\- ¡Maldita carta sobrada y poderosa! – reclamó Ruby – mi baraja solo tiene animales peludos y roedores, pero ni modo. Invoco al mapache rabioso musculoso, pero también el elixir del más allá que revive a mi hámster como zombi y le muerde un testículo a tu dragón.

En eso, apareció un mapache humanoide con jeans y también volvió el hámster que había muerto, solo que con los ojos blancos.

El hámster fue donde estaba el dragón y le mordió el mencionado lugar, desapareciéndolo en el acto.

\- ¿Qué? – Dia quedó impresionada – no puede ser, los testículos del dragón eran su punto suave, débil y especial, como lo supo.

\- Jeje, no creí que lo haría, esa rata que invoqué es muy golosa – dijo la peli roja.

\- Ahora invoco al Caballero Patán y usa su ataque de no traer dinero para que su cita pague la cuenta – cuando Dia lo convocó, aprecio un Caballero de cabello castaño, ojos azules y una Armadura que combinaba con sus ojos.

\- ¿Y eso como demonios me afecta?

\- No te afecta, pero te hace creer que la caballerosidad no existe y que no serás feliz con ningún hombre, incluso con Leah-san.

Ruby miró a su hermana con cara de WTF ya que no entendió una sola palabra de lo que dijo.

.

Varias horas después…

Ambas hermanas Kurosawa estaban casi sin cartas, aunque Dia tenía algunas aun en la baraja, cosa que Ruby no.

La chica de cabello rojo estaba muy débil y ya se estaba cansando del juego, pero, aun así, quería ganar.

En la batalla final, Ruby tenía una bestia y Dia tenía dos bestias en el campo de batalla.

\- ¡Voy yo! – dijo la menor – mi ardilla súper desarrollada biomecánica lanza su cohete homicida quemaculos a tu salamandra bizca, le provoca un ataque instantáneo de hemorroides explosivas y muere.

La ardilla de Ruby lanzó su ataque y destruyó al monstruo de su hermana.

-Igual ya valiste – dijo Dia – esa era la última criatura y solo te queda una carta en tu baraja y otra en tu mano. Ahora mi tortuga mecánica se come a tu ardilla súper desarrollada.

La tortuga de Dia lanzó su cabeza y se comió a la ardilla de Ruby.

_\- ¡No puede ser! – _pensaba la peli roja – _ya no tengo criaturas en el campus, solo tengo una carta y no he comido en varias horas._

_\- Yo si he comido a lo largo del juego._

_\- Esta es mi oportunidad._

Cuando Ruby levantó la carta de su baraja, comenzó reír de manera diabólica.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¡Invoco al avestruz epiléptica! Usa el ataque de epilepsia nuclear y destruye a tu tortuga.

El avestruz se sacudió y de la nada, la tortuga mecánica de Dia explotó.

\- ¡No importa! – dijo Dia – aún tengo a…

\- No tan rápido hermana.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te confiaste hermana, y estoy dispuesta a lanzar todo un discurso sobre qué haré solo para imitar un anime de acción, pero ya tengo hambre y quiero ir a comer.

\- Ruby.

\- Uso la Armadura de madera fina en mi avestruz epiléptica, la cual le añade 2 puntos en defensa y le permite agarrarte la entrepierna a picotazos.

\- ¿Qué?

El avestruz se lanzó a Dia que solo gritaba mientras el monstruo la atacaba.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! – reía la peli roja de manera malvada - ¡¿Quién es la mejor en Versh Wars! ¡Yo!

\- T-Tú ganas Ruby – dijo Dia levantándose.

\- Sí, fue muy entretenido el juego – en eso, el estómago de la menor rugió – tengo hambre.

\- Vamos a comer algo Ruby.

\- Sí.

Y las hermanas tuvieron un día normal… aunque más tarde, Dia tomaría venganza.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	11. SIRI

**¡Al agua patos! ¡Ya es semana santa!**

.

_**Uzuki. **__¡Hey! Gracias por el apoyo amigo. Con el capítulo 9… jajaja, descuida, no morirán… todavía. No creo que Dia se haya dejado ganar el juego, creo que fue más que se confió, solo porque tenía mejores cartas creyó que Ruby no le haría nada. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¡Hola amigos! – dijo You frente a una cámara – hoy estamos aquí con las chicas de Aqours en el templo de la familia de Hanamaru-chan.

\- Hola-zura – dijo la castaña apareciendo detrás de la peli gris.

\- Bueno, si se preguntan porque estamos aquí en el templo de la familia de Hanamaru-chan y a esta hora, tal vez lo pueden ver.

\- Aquí está – dijo Mari llegando con su celular y mostrando la hora.

\- Como ven son las 3 de la mañana exacta y vamos a hacer algo que me dio curiosidad cuando vi en un vídeo, que es jugar con SIRI a esta hora.

\- Esto será genial – dijo Chika que estaba junto a Dia.

\- Chika, no creo que debamos hacer esto.

\- Vamos Dia-chan, algo divertido y una nueva experiencia.

\- N-No creo que debamos hacer esto Chika-chan – dijo Riko algo asustada.

\- Riko-chan, solo es algo que es mentira – dijo You – no creo que las fuerzas así existan.

\- Pues no lo creas You – dijo Yoshiko – las fuerzas demoniacas realmente existen, te lo dice alguien que ha estado en contacto con las fuerzas más poderosos del averno.

\- Y-Yoshiko-chan, no hagas que te dé un exorcismo – dijo Riko con algo de miedo.

\- Lily, no creo que debas subestimar las cosas.

\- V-Vamos, no hay que pelear – dijo Ruby junto a su hermana.

\- ¿Iniciaremos You-chan? – preguntó Chika.

\- Bien, chicos, este vídeo va para Aqours, nuestro canal oficial en YouTube – la peli gris tenía la cámara con la que estaba grabando en la mano izquierda mientras que con su celular le preguntaría a SIRI.

\- ¿Comenzamos? – preguntó Kanan.

\- Sí, bueno, vamos a comenzar – dijo You – SIRI, ¿Qué sucede a las 3 de la mañana?

_¿Qué hacen despiertas a esta hora?_

La respuesta de SIRI dejó a más de una preguntándose y mirándose entre sí que pasaba.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Yoshiko.

\- ¿No se supone que eres la experta en esto? – preguntó Dia.

\- Vamos, esto de lo de SIRI había escuchado algo, pero no lo profundicé.

\- Párale a esto You-chan – dijo Riko con algo de miedo.

\- Vamos, sigue You-chan – dijo Chika a su mejor amiga.

\- Vamos a comprobar esto – dijo la de ojos azules – vamos a preguntarle de nuevo a SIRI a ver que nos dice. SIRI, queremos jugar contigo.

_Perfecto, juguemos, apaga la luz._

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Ruby.

\- Apaga la luz – dijo You mientras Yoshiko y Hanamaru apagaban las velas del lugar.

\- Enciendan las linternas de sus celulares – You dio la indicación y las demás encendieron sus celulares.

\- Ya por favor You-chan – suplicó la novia de You.

\- Vamos Riko-chan, solo vamos a jugar, hay que terminar.

\- No creo que sea buena idea You-chan.

\- Riko-chan, nos desvelamos para esto, estamos cansadas, pero aun así queremos jugar – dijo Chika.

\- Bueno, continuemos con esto – You tomó su celular – veamos con lo que sigue, SIRI, ya apagamos la luz, ¿Qué sigue?

_Ok, juguemos. La persona que está a tu derecha debe decir 666, uno por uno._

\- Tu Riko-chan – dijo Yo mirando a la peli vino tinto que estaba a su lado.

\- La que te tocó Riko-san – dijo Dia.

\- No lo haré – dijo la pianista muy asustada.

\- Debes hacerlo Rikocchi – dijo Mari.

\- Tienes que hacerlo Riko-chan.

\- No lo haré – la de ojos ambarinos se levantó – no lo haré, acabemos esto de una vez.

\- Siéntate Riko-chan – varias se levantaron tratando de calmar a Riko.

\- No hagamos estas tonterías You-chan, con esto no se juega.

\- Bueno, creo que Riko-chan no lo hará – dijo Ruby.

\- Bueno, preguntémosle a SIRI si hay algo más que podamos hacer.

\- A lo mejor.

\- Veamos, SIRI, ¿habrá otra cosa que podamos hacer para seguir jugando esto?

_No, y si no lo hace, le caerá una maldición sagrada de la oscuridad._

\- ¡No mames! – exclamó Chika.

\- No, no hagamos esto – dijo Riko poniéndose las manos en la cara.

\- Riko-san, dilo, nos caerá una maldición.

\- No lo haré Dia-san, no quiero.

\- Riko-chan, no quiero que caiga una maldición.

\- Yo creo en fantasmas Chika-chan, esto fue una mala idea.

En eso, sonó un ruido como si algo se cayó.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Riko más asustada de lo que estaba.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo You alumbrando con su linterna – chicas, ¿no hay algo ahí?

\- Veamos – Mari y Kanan alumbraron el lugar, pero no hallaron nada – no hay nadie.

\- Sigamos con SIRI a ver que pide – dijo Ruby.

\- Ya terminemos esto.

\- Le voy a preguntar a SIRI si fue ella – dijo la peli gris tratando de calmar a su novia – SIRI, ¿fuiste tú la que ocasionó esto?

_Sakurauchi tiene que gritar 666 o sino les caerá la maldición._

\- ¡Ya valimos-zura!

\- Debes hacerlo Riko-chan – dijo Ruby algo asustada.

\- Esto es algo serio chicas, no lo tomen a la ligera – dijo Riko algo enojada ya de tanto espectro que salía.

\- Por favor Riko, solo dilo – dijo Kanan.

\- ¡Bien, lo diré! – dijo – pero si nos pasa algo después no me estén jodiendo que yo tuve la culpa. Ustedes son las que quisieron este rato.

\- Es mejor que no nos caiga una maldición.

\- ¿Por qué a mí? Porque no mejor a Yoshiko-chan, ella tiene más contacto con el infierno y esas cosas.

\- ¡Soy Yohane! Y, además, los demonios eligen siempre a un sucesor, yo soy un ángel caído.

\- ¡Lo haré! – dijo Riko – aquí vamos… 6… 6…

En eso se escuchó una risa algo macabra.

\- ¡Mamá! – gritó Riko queriendo salir, pero fue detenida por las demás que la regresaron a su sitio.

\- ¡No te vayas Riko-chan! – la detuvieron las demás.

\- No, no, esto es serio chicas – dijo Riko mientras sentía que se desmayaba.

\- Riko-chan, tú lo arruinaste – dijo You – no debes correr por esto.

\- Riko-chan, si corres en situaciones como estas, sufres consecuencias.

\- Es cierto – dijo Mari – al primo del amigo de un compadre de mi papá que a la vez es hijo del sobrino del hijo del perro de un amigo íntimo de mi padre subestimó el poder de los fantasmas y le fue mal.

\- Es cierto – dijo Yoshiko algo seria – los demonios van tras de ti si interrumpes el ritual.

\- Creo que Yoshiko tiene razón – dijo Kanan.

\- Es Yohane.

\- Chicas, vamos a preguntarle a SIRI que pasa.

\- You-chan, esto ya me asustó.

\- Veamos que nos dice – dijo la peli gris – SIRI, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

_Lo que está pasando es que… esto es una broma hija de tu puta madre, soy el auto corrector de SIRI._

Todas las demás comenzaron a reír mientras que Riko se fue hacia atrás tapándose la cara.

\- ¡Te la creíste Riko! – reía Kanan.

\- Es una broma – dijo You acercándose a su novia – vamos cariño, solo era una bromita.

\- Eres una maldita idiota You-chan.

\- Estuvo buena You-chan – dijo la peli mandarina chocando la mano con su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Y eso de los ruidos?

\- Nos ayudaron – dijo Chika señalando a la estatua de Buda y de ahí salieron dos personas conocidas para Riko.

\- ¿Shima-san? ¿Mito-san?

\- Las mismas Riko-chan – dijo la mayor de las Takami – Chika nos pidió que la ayudara con una broma.

\- Y vaya que les salió bien – dijo Mito riéndose.

\- Ya me voy a vengar – la peli vino tinto se levantó de su asiento – sé que hay gente que le ha pasado esto, me asusté mucho, pero admito que fue buena broma.

\- Bueno – You miró a la cámara – esa ha sido nuestra broma a mi novia Riko-chan, la cual está muy asustada.

\- Me voy a vengar You-chan, te lo juro.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de terminar esto, jeje, nos vemos en otro vídeo – dijo la peli gris finalmente apagando la cámara.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	12. Cumpleaños de You

**¡Estos celos me hacen daño me enloquecen! Jamás aprenderé a vivir sin ti.**

.

_**Uzuki. **__Jajaja, conociendo a Riko, si es miedosa, milagro no salió Shitake al final XD. Bueno, creo que yo si lo haría, ya estoy acostumbrado a las cosas del más allá, de hecho, a veces me aburro de tanto muerto que sale en mi casa, pero bueno, uno se acostumbra. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¿Le celebraremos el cumpleaños a You-chan? – dijo Ruby al enterarse del plan de algunas de las Aqours.

\- Sí – dijo Chika – You-chan cumple 17 años, por lo que quiero hacerle una fiesta para celebrárselos.

\- Bueno, miro que es buena idea – dijo Kanan – además, conoces más tiempo a You, así que, si estás al mando de la misión, será más fácil.

\- ¿Y yo que? – dijo la pianista del grupo.

\- Bueno… - Chika no hallaba que decir – Riko-chan, ¿podrías ayudarme con la fiesta de cumpleaños?

\- ¡Tendría que hacerlo siempre! – dijo Riko – además, debo hacerle algo a ella… digo, es mi novia.

\- En parte es cierto – dijo Dia – una novia debe hacerle algo especial a su amada.

\- ¿Lo dices porque Chika te hizo algo? – dijo Kanan sonrojando a la peli negra.

\- Kanan-san, este no es momento para…

\- Sí, ¿recuerdan la fiesta de cuando le celebramos el cumpleaños a Dia-chan? – dijo la líder de Aqours.

\- Sí, aún recuerdo cuando Hanamaru se cayó a la fuente y le pegó gripe – dijo la peli azul sonrojando mucho a la menor.

\- Zura.

\- Pensé que le había dado Coronavirus – dijo Ruby.

\- Más del que nos dio – dijo Dia.

\- Bueno, el hecho de que estemos reunidas y que You-chan no esté quiere decir que la vamos a sorprender con uan gran fiesta.

\- Eso sí, Lily deberá ser el comandante en esto – dijo Yoshiko.

\- Yoshiko-chan, te agradecería de mil maneras… ¡Que dejes de llamarme Lily! ¡¿Qué demonios significa?!

\- Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, creo que queda otra variante.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Mari-chan-zura? – dijo Hanamaru mirando de lejos a la rubia que estaba hincada y mirando al mar.

\- Resulta que ayer estábamos jugando FIFA y apostamos que la que fuera a perder debía quemar una colección de un objeto favorito.

\- ¿Y perdiste Kanan-chan? – preguntó Chika.

\- No, de suerte le logré ganar al último momento y tuvo que pagar su parte de la apuesta – dijo la peli azul – fue un gusto ver como quemaba su colección de discos de Los Temerarios.

\- ¿Los Temerarios?

\- Es un grupo de música que ella conoció cuando estuvo en Estados Unidos y ya me tenía harta con esa música.

\- Q-Que mala eres Kanan-chan.

\- Bueno, vamos con la cosa que nos importa – dijo la peli azul – si vamos a hacerle su fiesta a You, primero debemos hacer que no se de cuenta.

\- Kanan-chan, no creo que You-chan se entere-zura.

\- Pues a lo mejor Riko debería distraerla.

\- Sí, como su novia debemos distraerla Riko-san.

\- ¿Yo?

\- No entiendo de que hablan, pero me podrían decir ¿Qué es? – preguntó una nueva voz uniéndose al grupo.

\- Sencillo You-chan, verás, nosotras estábamos… - Chika calló cuando notó como su mejor amiga estaba ahí - ¡¿You-chan?!

\- La misma… ¡Yousoro! – saludó la peli gris - ¿de qué hablan?

\- S-Sobre…

\- Estábamos sobre el cumpleaños… - Yoshiko se calló cuando supo lo que iba a decir, más cuando sintió varias miradas mirándola fijamente como si decía algo, iba a ser ángel muerto.

\- ¿Cumpleaños de quién?

\- D-De… - Yoshiko pensó en algo y lo que se le saldría, daría mucho de qué hablar - ¿d-del Titanic?

\- Es cierto, hoy 14 de abril se cumplen años desde que el Titanic se hundió en el Atlántico norte.

\- ¿E-En serio el Titanic su hundió el día de hoy? – dijo Yoshiko siendo golpeada en el pie por su novia Hanamaru – d-digo, sí, el Titanic se hundió un día como hoy.

\- B-Bueno You, ¿Por qué no mejor comenzamos a entrenar?

\- Sí.

Luego de la Datenshi casi la cagara, las demás se pusieron a planear el cumpleaños de la peli gris, aunque Riko sería la más… emocionada.

\- ¡No sé qué darle! – dijo la peli vino tinto en casa de Chika.

\- R-Riko-chan, deberías calmarte.

\- Chika-chan, ahora que estamos solas, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes de You-chan.

\- Se supone que eres su novia Riko-chan, deberías saberlo.

\- Tu llevas siendo su mejor amiga desde hace muchos años, por lo menos deberías saber algo que yo no.

\- Veamos – la peli mandarina se puso a pensar un poco - ¡lo tengo! Creo que saber algo que si se lo das a You-chan, le encantará.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- La virginidad no porque esa ya valió.

\- ¡Chika-chan! – gritó Riko toda sonrojada.

\- Tranquila mujer, te vas a salir arrugas en el cutis – dijo la de ojos carmín – bueno, lo que quiero decirte es que…

La líder del grupo le susurró a su amiga algo que ella comprendió a la perfección.

.

Llegó el 17 de abril y el día del cumpleaños de You había llegado.

Era viernes por lo que tenían la escuela después para la fiesta, además, con Mari de directora la cosa era más fácil.

En la azotea…

\- ¿A dónde vamos Chika-chan? Se supone que hoy no tenemos práctica.

\- Lo sé You-chan.

Cuando ambas llegaron, You no creyó lo que vio después.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – gritaron todas las demás de Aqours acompañados de otras chicas del aula.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto? – dijo la peli gris.

\- Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños You-chan – dijo Chika - ¿crees que me olvidaría del cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga?

\- N-No es eso…

\- You-chan – esa voz era conocida para la diseñadora principal del grupo.

\- ¿Riko-chan?

\- Feliz Cumpleaños – dijo la peli vino tinto – e-esto es para ti.

La chica le extendió una bolsa de color azul a su novia peli gris.

\- ¿E-Es para mí?

\- S-Sí – dijo la pianista con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Cuando la peli gris revisó el regalo, notó como era lo que le regaló.

Una chaqueta de oficial y una gorra de capitán, iguales a las de…

\- ¿S-Son la del Capitán Smith? – dijo la de ojos azules.

\- Sí, Chika-chan me ayudó a buscarlas para ti.

\- ¿Quién es el Capitán Smith? – susurró Yoshiko a Mari que estaba a su lado.

\- _The Titanic's captain._

\- Ya entiendo.

\- ¿T-Te gustó You-chan? – dijo Riko.

\- Me encantó – dijo You.

\- ¡Bésense!

\- Chicas, el público pide besos – dijo Chika.

You y Riko no se hicieron del rogar y solo atinaron a hacer lo que el público pedía.

Luego de eso, sería una fiesta donde habría de todo, pero eso sí, habría una nueva capitana del Titanic en el futuro.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	13. Call Center

**¡Resistiré para seguir viviendo!**

.

_**Uzuki. **__Jeje, me alegro que te haya gustado. Es bueno reír un poco aun en esta situación con lo del COVID-19 y realmente es horrible vivir confinados, pero ahora, me encargo de sacarle una sonrisa a más de alguno. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era sábado y algunas chicas disfrutaban el día como cualquier otro mientras pasaban el tiempo con su respectiva pareja.

Aunque luego cuando llegó el lunes…

\- ¡¿Queeeee?! – gritaron varias de las chicas de Aqours con la sorprendente noticia que les dio Dia.

\- Así es, como Uranohoshi está con carencia de estudiantes, lastimosamente este mes el presupuesto bajará en los clubes.

\- ¿E-Eso será hasta fin de año?

\- No, por ahora mi familia seguirá dando dinero, el problema es que mi papá está indeciso con lo de seguir manteniendo la escuela – dijo Mari.

\- Así es Mari-san, por este mes necesitamos obtener el dinero de otro modo.

\- ¿Poniendo nuestros ahorros? – preguntó You.

\- No, no quiero que sacrifiquemos nuestro dinero por esta situación, así que ya pensé en una situación.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Trabajos de medio tiempo.

\- ¿Trabajos de medio tiempo?

**.**

Las chicas habían ido a buscar algunos trabajos luego de la escuela para juntas el dinero que se les quitaría por la situación de la escuela.

Yoshiko lo logró en una atracción de casa encantada, esto iba bien con la personalidad de la Datenshi, la cual con su papel de ángel caído hacia un excelente trabajo.

Ruby y Hanamaru ayudaban a una maestra a cuidar a los niños, los cuales eran muy buenos con ambas Idols.

You ayudaría en la cubierta de algunos barcos, esto era su especialidad, además, Riko le ayudaría ya que quería aprender un poco sobre los buques.

Chika hizo dobles turnos en la posada de su familia, esto para ahorrar más dinero y ayudar al grupo.

Mari se fue a ayudar a Kanan a su tienda de buceo, además que en esta época del año era donde más turistas venían.

Y solo quedaba Dia.

La peli negra quería ayudar a su novia peli mandarina en la posada de su familia, pero Chika le terminó diciendo que con solo ella era suficiente.

Pero al final, consiguió trabajo en un… Call Center.

Aunque Dia iba con muchas expectativas, el trabajar ahí era algo duro.

\- ¡Caballero! – dijo la peli negra algo molesta – esta es la última vez que le digo que no es una línea caliente y deje de decirme mamacita o me veré obligada a colgarle la llamada.

_\- Mamacita, así me gustan, agresivas y dominantes._

_\- _Caballero, por favor…

\- _Me excita que me hablen así._

\- Dios mío – exhaló - ¡una insinuación más y le cortó la llamada!

\- _Te quiero morder una nalga._

\- ¡Indecente!

\- ¿Todo bien Kurosawa-san? – preguntó un hombre algo viejo que parecía ser el jefe.

\- Todo bien, todo bien, es solo un cliente que le falla un poco el audio – dijo algo nerviosa la peli negra.

\- _Mamacita, quiero lamerte la… - _antes de que el cliente siguiera, Dia cortó la llamada.

\- No importa, mira Kurosawa-san, nos está yendo bien contigo a bordo y recuerdas al inicio de cuando comenzaste a trabajar que hablábamos de Maurice Katou.

\- Sí, ¿Qué le pasó?

\- No es nada, al parecer renunció.

\- ¿Renunció?

\- Algo así, no lo vemos desde la semana pasada, la última vez lo vimos caminando dormido sobre las vías del tren cuando este venía y no volvimos a saber de él.

\- P-Pues…

\- Pero no te preocupes, tenemos un reemplazo para él, viene muy bien recomendado, estudió en la mejor Universidad de Japón y quiero que le enseñes a como trabajar.

\- B-Bueno, estoy algo ocupada, por lo que no…

\- ¡Excelente! – dijo el señor – pase joven Mitsuda, le presentó a su compañera de trabajo Dia Kurosawa.

De la nada, entró un tipo con pinta de loco, su cabello negro lo tenía revuelto y la piel era algo pálida y no hablaba mucho.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso? – preguntó asustada la peli negra.

\- Bueno, los dejo solos para que puedan acoplarse al ambiente y puedan entenderse mejor.

\- Jefe, ¿no se supone que este trabajo de capacitación lo debería hacer usted?

\- Jajaja – río el jefe por el comentario de Dia – que buen chiste… no, a mí me pagan por estármela pelando y si no te gusta ponle flores, nos vemos.

\- Que hijo de su mamá.

Dia no tuvo más opción que enseñarle a ese tipo extraño a manejar llamadas.

\- ¡Mira! Aquí recibimos llamadas de personas retrasadas que tienen problemas con sus celulares. Cuando suena el teléfono les contestas y te empezarán a insultar diciendo que el servicio es una mierda y otras cosas.

Dia notó que el tipo se distraía con mucha facilidad.

\- ¡Bien! Iré a buscar una libreta para que apuntes.

Cuando la peli negra se fue, el teléfono sonó y el chico solo miró el artefacto.

\- ¡Maldición! Este lugar de trabajo es horrible – decía la chica – debí aceptar ese puesto de payaso o el de vender mangos en el parque.

Dia volvía a su puesto de trabajo y vio algo raro. Todos los empleados le aplaudían al chico, cosa que no entendió.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí Miyamoto-san? - preguntó a su compañera de trabajo.

\- ¿No supiste? Un cliente llamó quejándose por su celular, nada fuera de lo normal, pero de alguna manera, él hizo algo inimaginable.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- De alguna manera arregló el problema del cliente, hizo que se retractara e incluso le dieron las gracias.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Sí.

\- Felicidades muchachos, realmente miro que la cosa avanza muy bien, hasta si puede servir de algo este Call Center. Sigan así ¿está bien? Yo debo seguir pelándomela en la oficina y si nos les gustan pónganle flores – el jefe se retiró.

\- Te estoy vigilando.

\- ¡Sí!

\- No grites de esa manera – dijo la peli negra para luego recordar algo – olvidé la libreta, espera aquí ya regreso.

Mientras Dia se iba y un rato después volvía con la libreta notó la misma escena de antes.

\- ¿Qué pasó ahora? – Dia notó como los demás que trabajaban en el Call Center le aplaudían al nuevo el cual se miraba algo feliz.

\- ¡Kurosawa-san! Tu aprendiz escaló muy rápido – dijo el jefe de esta.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Acaba de llamar el jefe, el mera mera, el Big Boss, el de los huevos gordos y le habló Mitsuda y quien sabrá que putas le dijo, pero a los 5 minutos el jefe llamó a Recursos Humanos para que inmediatamente lo ascendieran al puesto de Supervisor de Planta.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Felicidades Mitsuda, te condecoro con esta corbatita roja como nuevo Supervisor de Planta y si no te gusta, ponle tulipanes y rosas de jardín.

\- ¿C-Como pasó todo eso?

\- Por cierto, Kurosawa-san, estás despedida.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Al final, Aqours logró reunir el dinero, pero Dia prometió nunca más ir a trabajar a un Call Center de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	14. Broma a Chika Fondo de pantalla

**¿Qué tal? **

**Bueno, por ahora retomaremos con las bromas entre las chicas, las cuales ya sido algo habituales en esta serie de las chicas de Aqours.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡Gracias gente bonita, los amo! – gritó Chika finalizando la presentación de las chicas de Aqours, las cuales se encontraban dando un concierto en el Estadio Ashitaka, lugar del equipo de futbol Azul Claro Numazu, el cual tenía capacidad para 10000 personas.

Aunque el equipo de futbol fuera de la tercera división de Japón, aun así, el estadio fue perfecto para llevarse a cabo el concierto que Aqours tenía planeado, esto porque el Presidente del club se volvió fan del grupo Idol.

Mucha gente vino al concierto, se llenaron aproximadamente el 70% de la capacidad del estadio, dando a entender que el grupo tenía gran apoyo.

Cuando finalizó el concierto, las chicas se fueron a dar una ducha ya que estaban bañadas en sudor y luego de eso, dos de ellas se reunieron como para hablar algo.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto Dia-san? – dijo You que hablaba con la peli negra.

\- Sí, quiero ver si Chika aguanta una broma, miré el vídeo de Ruby el otro día y me llamó la atención hacerle una broma a mi novia.

\- Dia-san, creo que es algo arriesgado hacer una broma a Chika-chan.

\- You-san, te recuerdo que le hiciste una broma a Riko-san con lo de lo SIRI, así que, por el momento, quiero que me ayudes a hacerles esta broma a Chika.

\- Bueno, soy su mejor amiga y realmente necesito velar por mis años de amistad con ella, ¿tengo que hacer esto? – la peli gris lo pensó un poco, era su mejor amiga y realmente tenían años de conocerse y sabía que siendo mejores amigas, nunca se traicionarían – bien, lo haré.

\- Gracias You-san.

**.**

Tanto la novia como la mejor amiga de Chika planearon una broma algo pesada para la peli mandarina, la cual no tenía idea de que se le vendría encima.

En eso, You encendió la cámara lista para grabar la broma.

\- ¿Está encendida?

\- Sí, adelante Dia-san.

\- Gracias – Dia tomó la iniciativa – bueno, no sé qué decir, solo que… no sé cómo iniciar esto You-san.

\- Déjamelo a mí – la peli gris tomó la cámara - ¡Hola Romelis! Digo, hola amigos, aquí nuevamente la marinera más valiente de los 7 mares, el día de hoy estoy con la novia de mi mejor amiga, podemos decir que casi como mi cuñada, Dia-san.

\- H-Hola, bueno, muchos me conocen como Dia Kurosawa, pero soy la pareja de Chika y el día de hoy descubrirá que estoy hablando de modo romántico con You-san y realmente no sé cómo reaccionará, pero espero que no sea tanto.

\- Bueno, creo que cambiaremos un poco la broma Dia-san.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Sí, ¿Qué tal si cuando se lo pidas ve una foto mía como portada de tu celular?

\- ¿Una foto tuya de portada? – la peli negra comprendió el plan – me parece genial.

\- Bueno, entonces, como Chika-chan quedó de ir con Dia-san a una cita, aprovecharemos para que ella vea la foto mía de portada haciendo una pose sexy y veremos cómo reacciona.

**.**

Chika y Dia se fueron en una cita al centro comercial de la ciudad de Numazu a disfrutar un poco de su relación amorosa, lo que no sabía la peli mandarina es que You estaba escondida grabando.

La peli negra también sabía de antemano esto y solo se dedicó a disfrutar su cita con su novia.

Por mientras, iban a algunas tiendas, una cafetería a comer algo, incluso fueron a los juegos a relajarse un poco, pero llegó un momento en el que sería el instante perfecto para la broma.

\- ¿Qué pasa Dia-chan? – preguntó Chika mirando como su novia se había detenido.

\- Chika, ¿Qué tal si nos hacemos una selfie aquí?

\- ¿Una selfie? Es raro que me pidas hacerlo Dia-chan – respondió la peli mandarina.

\- S-Solo quiero tener un recuerdo de esta cita ¿hay algo de malo en eso?

\- N-No, para nada – se calmó la oji carmín – ¿la tomamos de mi teléfono o del tuyo?

\- Me gustaría más que en el mío, luego de mando la foto ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí.

You acercó más la toma y enfocó justo a Chika mientras Dia le daba su teléfono.

\- ¿Cuál es la clave? – preguntó la oji carmín.

\- AyaseSenpaiKawaki2013 – dijo la peli negra.

\- Que clave tan rara.

\- B-Bueno, sabes que me gusta Eli Ayase, la admiro.

\- Eso es cierto – Chika río un poco y justo cuando iba a poner la clave en el celular notó una foto de You haciendo el signo de la paz, cosa que dejó incertidumbre en la peli mandarina – Dia-chan.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Dia sabía que a lo mejor Chika ya había visto la foto - ¿se te olvidó la clave? Te la repito, es…

\- Dia-chan – Chika tenía la mirada baja para luego alzarla – sabes que yo te tengo como pantalla ¿verdad?

\- S-Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – la peli negra se moría por reírse, pero se aguantó.

\- ¿Por qué? – Chika la miró fijamente - ¿Por qué tienes una foto de You-chan como portada?

\- ¿D-De que hablas?

\- Mira – la chica le mostró el teléfono - ¿Por qué tienes una foto de You-chan en vez de una mía?

\- C-Chika, a lo mejor cometí un error y la puse por error.

\- Pero ¿Por qué tienes una foto de You-chan? Es más, no creo que debas tener una de ella haciendo una pose.

\- No te enojes – Dia buscó calmarla – a lo mejor fue un error mío.

\- ¿Qué error? – Chika estaba bastante triste - ¿Por qué me dices eso? Simplemente me estás diciendo que pusiste una foto de mi mejor amiga.

\- Chika – Dia se acercó a su novia, pero esta se alejó - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No te me acerques – la líder de Aqours estaba bastante triste – me voy.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Solo me voy – la chica comenzó a alejarse, pero fue detenida por su novia - ¿Qué haces Dia-chan? Suéltame.

\- Chika – finalmente, Dia no aguantó la risa y comenzó a reír como loca.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? No es chistoso – dijo Chika ahora algo molesta.

\- Y-Ya puedes salir You-san – Dia seguía con la risa al mil al ver como su novia había reaccionado.

\- ¿You-chan? – Chika miró a su mejor amiga - ¡You-chan, ¿Por qué Dia-chan tiene una foto tuya?!

\- ¿Ya te enteraste?

\- ¿Cómo que si ya me enteré? You-chan, ¿sabes que dirá Riko-chan cuando se entere? ¿Y por qué me apuntas con esa cámara?

\- ¿Se lo decimos Dia-san? – You se miró con la peli negra la cual se acercó.

\- ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?

\- ¡Esto es una broma! – dijeron ambas riendo.

\- ¿Cómo que una broma?

\- Sí, con Dia-san quedamos en hacerte una broma y realmente caíste.

\- Dioses –la chica se tomó al frente mientras respiraba un poco – realmente pensé que me engañabas Dia-chan.

\- No Chika, no haría eso – la peli negra se acercó a su amada y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

\- Bueno, creo que debemos terminar esta broma ¿verdad?

\- Sí, ya Chika cayó redondita.

\- Les juro que voy a vengarme, así que prepárense You-chan, Dia-chan.

\- Eso lo veremos, pero por el momento creo que nos despedimos – You se dirigió a la cámara y acto seguido la apagaba.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	15. Reto Habanero y Carolina Reaper

**Dile al amor, que no toque mi puerta…**

.

_**Love live. **__Gracias por eso, realmente las bromas son lo esencial a veces, me inspiro en algunos vídeos de bromas entre parejas. Gracias por el apoyo. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las chicas de Aqours se reunieron en la habitación de Mari en el hotel de la familia Ohara, el cual era muy grande.

En estos momentos, las 9 chicas estaban juntas pensando en que harían ese día.

\- ¿Me pueden explicar nuevamente que se supone que haremos? – dijo Riko.

\- Riko-chan, es fácil, haremos un reto de comida muy extremo.

\- ¿Por qué siento que algo malo va a salir de esto? – dijo la pianista algo preocupada sabiendo que tal vez el reto no saldría tan bien como se imaginaban.

\- ¿Y de que tratará el reto al final? – preguntó Ruby.

\- Pues… - Yoshiko entró y mostró el letrero - ¡Reto del Habanero y el Carolina Reaper!

\- Me voy – la peli vino tinto se estaba marchando, pero fue detenida por las de tercer año.

\- Espera Riko-san, ya aceptamos hacer esto, así que no te irás – dijo Dia algo sería.

\- Mírame a mi Riko, yo no como picante, pero aun así estoy aquí por una razón – dijo Kanan.

\- ¿Por qué Mari-chan te obligó?

\- N-No, bueno, sí, pero porque también quiero ver como reaccionan las demás.

\- Bueno, ¿comenzaremos o no? – dijo la Datenshi algo impaciente de que iniciara.

\- Ya vamos, no te esponjes – dijo Mari.

\- Bien, quiero ver a mis pequeños demonios soportando el intenso calor de los infiernos como nunca antes – dijo la peli azul menor.

\- Bueno, en palabras sencillas, quiere que iniciemos pronto el reto.

\- You-chan, tienes la cámara ¿verdad?

\- Aun no Chika-chan – la peli gris encendió el aparato – sí, ya está.

\- Comencemos en 3, 2, 1…

\- ¡Tiempo!

\- No es una batalla de rap – dijo Riko.

\- Comencemos ahora sí.

\- ¡Bienvenidos a otro reto de nosotras, el grupo Idol…!

\- ¡Aqours! – dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

\- El día de hoy estamos trayéndoles un vídeo algo raro, no es que sea algo fuera de lo que hacemos, pero será diferente.

\- Explícate mejor You-chan – dijo la novia de la chica.

\- Bueno, el día de hoy haremos un reto algo distinto, el cual consiste en comer chiles picantes, de lo más picantes del mundo.

\- No sé cómo acepté hacer esto.

\- Por el momento, haremos hecho al sorteo, el cual consiste en que a través de un sorteo miraremos quien comerá el habanero o el Carolina Reaper. Por medio de un palito de colores, sabremos quienes son las 3 afortunadas…

\- Mejor dicho, las 3 infortunadas.

\- Hagamos el sorteo.

En un vaso vinieron los 9 palitos, en los cuales 3 de ellos venían pintados.

\- ¿Listas?

\- Listas.

Las 9 tomaron el palillo y mientras cada quien tomaba el suyo, revisaron quienes eran las sacrificadas.

\- ¿Quién comerá los chiles? – dijo You mientras veía los palitos de todas.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – Riko notó que tenía le palito pintado, indicando que ella era una de las que iba a sacrificar.

\- _Well, that I will also eat – _dijo Mari que era otra de las que comerían.

\- Veo que los demonios condenaron al ángel caído Yohane al infierno de probar las más extremas comidas del infierno.

\- Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, serían Mari-chan, Riko-chan y Yoshiko-chan las que se coman los chiles.

\- ¿Quién se comerá el habanero y el Carolina Reaper?

\- También lo decidiremos – You sacó tres palillos en los que se miraba que dos tenían la letra C y uno la H.

\- No entiendo You-chan.

\- Sacaremos a ciegas – la peli gris puso los palillos dados vuelta y les indicó a las chicas que debían sacar uno.

Luego de unos segundos…

\- ¡¿Por qué tengo que comerme ese Carolina Reaper?! – dijo Riko muy molesta mirando cómo había sacado un palillo con la letra C.

\- Somos dos Lily, estamos destinadas a probar el fuego del infierno – dijo Yoshiko para luego recibir la mirada fría de Hanamaru – t-tranquila Zuramaru, solo es una broma.

\- Creo que averiguamos quien es la dominante en la relación – dijo Kanan con algo de burla.

\- Bueno, en esto quedamos, Mari-chan se salvará ya que probará el habanero, que es menos picante que el Carolina Reaper.

\- Veremos que será de esto – dijo Ruby.

\- Bien, vayamos a todo.

**.**

Unos minutos más tarde…

\- ¡Maldición! – gritaba Riko mientras sentía como la boca le encendía.

\- ¡¿Estás bien Riko-chan?! – You dejó la cámara en manos de Chika, esto para que la peli gris fuera a atender a su novia.

\- ¡You-chan, me arde la boca por una mierda!

\- ¿R-Riko-chan? ¿Qué es ese vocabulario?

\- ¡Lo lamento You-chan! ¡Por la gran puta! ¡Me pica! – gritaba por el tremendo ardor que le daba haber comido eso.

\- Riko-san, no creo que debas usar ese vocabulario – dijo Dia algo molesta.

\- ¡Lo siento Dia-san! ¡Pero es que me pica por una mierda! ¡Semejante chile hijo de la gran puta! ¡Como pica!

\- ¿Y cómo están Mari-chan y Yoshiko-chan? – preguntó Chika con la cámara.

\- Pues… - Dia miró hacia las dos mencionadas por su novia, las cuales se miraban de lo más normal.

\- Este habanero _is very delicious._

\- Creí que el Carolina Reaper iba a ser más picante, pero resultó ser más sobrevalorado que nunca – dijo la Datenshi comiendo como si nada el chile.

\- ¡¿Cómo putas te lo puedes comer en paz Yoshiko-chan?! – exclamó Riko mientras tomaba leche de un envase.

\- Vamos Lily, no es nada picante, estás exagerando.

\- ¡¿Cómo que exagerando?! ¡Me lleva la gran puta! ¡Que arde esta mierda!

\- ¿Qué tan picante son esos chiles? – dijo Ruby desconociendo lo picante que podían ser.

\- Bueno, según lo que escuché, si medimos lo picante en números, el habanero tiene medio millón de puntos.

\- ¿Y el Carolina Reaper que se comió Riko-chan y Yoshiko-chan? – preguntó Hanamaru.

\- Que es Yohane – dijo la peli azul menor comiendo el chile.

\- El Carolina Reaper tiene una picosidad de 2.2 millones de puntos.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda dijeron?! – ahora la pianista estaba bebiendo toda la leche que había en el refrigerador de Mari - ¡Dios, que rica tu leche Mari!

\- ¿Soy yo o eso sonó con doble sentido?

\- Sí, pero que se le va a hacer. Al final me di cuenta de otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que las de Guilty Kiss lo hicieron.

\- Es cierto – Chika miró hacia su amiga y vecina la cual estaba bebiendo a más no poder leche del refrigerador de Mari.

\- ¿Cómo sigues Riko-san? – preguntó la peli negra.

\- ¡De la verga! – dijo con enojo la peli vino tinto.

\- B-Bueno, por mientras, cerraremos el vídeo, así no olviden suscribirse para más contenido y si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre una broma o algún reto, nos lo hacen saber.

\- ¡Corta el puto vídeo de mierda Chika-chan!

\- Nos vemos – sin más, Chika cerraría el vídeo mientras Riko seguía gritando por el dolor.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	16. Cumpleaños de Chika

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Chika!**

**Especial de cumpleaños de Chika, felicidades a nuestra Mikan favorita.**

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había llegado un día clave para las chicas de Aqours y era que ese 1 de agosto estaba de cumpleaños la líder de grupo, Chika Takami.

La chica se había ganado el cariño de muchas personas y eso hizo que se hiciera muy querida, aunque no fuera muy trabajadora en su casa y en el negocio de su familia, aun así, la chai no se quejaba de su modo de vida.

En ese momento, la peli mandarina iba pensando sobre algunos pasos de baile de las presentaciones o también de algunas letras sobre alguna nueva canción que escribirá, cabe decir que ella y Riko escribían las canciones del grupo.

Lo que no sabía la peli mandarina era que sus amigas de grupo y las demás personas más cercanas a la chica estaban planeando una fiesta de cumpleaños para ella, la cual no recordaba que su cumpleaños se avecinaba.

Ese sábado en la mañana la chica se levantó con ganas de holgazanear todo el día, pero por el momento no recordaba que día se celebraba.

Aunque no quería trabajar ese día, se levantó para buscar algo de leche en el refrigerador de la cocina y cuando llegó, miró a sus hermanas mayores preparando lo que parecía ser una especie de platillo con leche y harina, incluso soda y mandarinas.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó la menor a lo que sus hermanas se sobresaltaron.

\- ¡Chika! – ambas estaban asustadas por la repentina presencia de la chica - ¿q-que haces aquí?

\- Vivo aquí genios – la chica solo sacó un vaso y lo llenó de leche - ¿Qué hacen?

\- S-Solo hacíamos una receta nueva, nada más.

\- ¿Receta?

\- S-Sí, pero no te preocupes por eso – decía Shima tratando de hacer que la chica le restara importancia.

\- Bien – Chika no le prestó mucha atención y solo se fue de la habitación para su cuarto dejando a sus hermanas muy calmadas.

\- Por poco y lo descubre ¿no?

\- Sí, espero que Riko-chan y las demás logren llegar a tiempo.

**.**

Con las hermanas Kurosawa…

Dia y Ruby estaban caminando por las calles de Akihabara, cabe decir que no solo eso, sino que también las demás chicas de Aqours había ido a Tokio a comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta de cumpleaños que le harían a Chika.

\- ¿Encontraste algo bueno hermana? – preguntó la peli roja a Dia.

\- No, nada aun Ruby, no encuentro algo que le guste a Chika.

\- Bueno, podemos ir a la tienda de Idols para comprarle algo, es lo normal.

\- Sí, tienes razón – la cara de Dia se iluminó – las Idols son lo que nos une a mí y a ella, así que un buen regalo de Honoka Kousaka le gustaría, aunque…

\- ¿Aunque? – Ruby notó como la cara de la peli negra se ponía un poco azul.

\- Si le compro un nesobori posiblemente se encariñe más del muñeco que de mi – decía juntando sus dedos.

\- Hermana – Ruby se dio un palmazo en la frente – lo estás pensando mucho, a lo mejor a Chika-chan le guste un nesobori de Honoka-san.

\- Lo sé, pero…

\- Nada de peros hermana – Ruby tomó a la peli negra del brazo – vamos a la tienda de Idols a buscar el regalo de Chika-chan, así debes mostrarlo como una buena novia.

\- S-Sí – Dia no creía que su hermanita le fuera guiando así cuando se supone que ella era la menor.

Pero no era la única metida en eso.

**.**

Con la pareja YouRiko…

Las mejores amigas de la peli mandarina estaban buscando lo que parecía ser algún regalo u objeto raro que le gustara a la líder del grupo.

\- ¿Y qué le puede gustar a Chika-chan, You-chan?

\- Riko-chan, hay muchas cosas de Chika-chan que te podría decir, pero en estos momentos no sé qué pensar.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Tiene muchos gustos, pero si me tuviera que decidir, diría que las mandarinas y…

\- Las Idols – terminó de decir la peli vino tinto – si mal no recuerdo, Chika-chan mencionó una vez que su Idol favorita era Honoka Kousaka ¿verdad?

\- Sí, al ser líderes, obvio que las demás mirarían que son iguales.

\- Por el momento creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a la tienda de Idols algo sobre Honoka Kousaka – dijo Riko siendo guiada por su novia peli gris.

**.**

Con la pareja YoshiMaru…

\- ¿A dónde se supone que vamos Yoshiko-chan? – preguntó Hanamaru mirando hacia todos lados.

\- ¡Es Yohane! Zuramaru, vamos a ver las pertenecías más antiguas de los demonios que me siguen desde el inframundo.

\- ¿Qué cosa-zura?

\- ¡La tienda de magia negra!

\- No creo que sea conveniente ir a ese sitio, es el cumpleaños de Chika-chan y lo mejor es darle un buen regalo, pero que le guste.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que algo así no le gustará?

\- Más o menos, pero creo que mejor vamos a darle algo que le guste.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Bueno, si no me equivoco, creo que si compramos algo como un postre de mandarinas le gustaría-zura.

\- Sigo diciendo que algo de magia negra le caería bien.

\- Solo vámonos Yoshiko-chan.

\- ¡Que es Yohane!

**.**

Unas horas más tarde, Chika estaba en su habitación dormida, cabe decir que sus ánimos de escribir alguna canción se fueron y solo se dedicó a dormir todo el día, incluso sabiendo que sus hermanas estarían ocupadas.

Llegó un momento en el que tocaron su puerta y esta solo se levantó pesadamente, cabe decir que solo estaba en ropa interior ya que no se cambió cuando se metió a bañar.

Cuando llegó al sitio y abrió la puerta, se encontró con cierta persona que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

\- ¿Dia-chan?

\- Hola Chika… - la peli negra no siguió ya que miró de reojo a su novia y notó que estaba en ropa interior y se puso roja como un tomate – ¿p-por qué estás así?

\- ¿Eh? – la chica revisó y notó como estaba – l-lo lamento.

\- S-Solo cámbiate.

Unos minutos después, la chica salió con su ropa de entrenamiento a la sala en donde estaría su novia, pero cuando llegó se impresionó al ver a todas sus amigas y más cuando gritaron una sola cosa.

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – gritaron las chicas de Aqours acompañadas de varias chicas de segundo año que eran amigas de la peli mandarina.

\- … - Chika quedó confundida ante esto y solo dijo - ¿d-de quien es el cumpleaños?

\- ¿Cómo que de quién? Pues el tuyo – dijo You a lo que la oji carmín parpadeó varias veces.

\- ¿Es 1 de agosto? – la chica se ganó varias miradas de las chicas - ¡¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños?!

\- Sí Chika, ¿Cómo lo olvidaste?

\- E-Es que… hemos estado muy ocupadas con lo del grupo que a lo mejor… lo olvidé.

\- Sinceramente no entiendo como es que olvidaste tu cumpleaños.

\- Lo siento – la peli mandarina rascó un poco su cabeza para luego notar algo - ¿y Mari-chan y Kanan-chan?

\- _Here we are _– Mari llegó con Kanan y traían lo que parecía ser una gran figura envuelta en sabana blanca.

\- Ya estamos aquí, perdón por la tardanza.

\- ¿Dónde estaban?

\- Pues estábamos buscando el regalo perfecto para Chikacchi.

\- ¿Y eso sería?

\- ¡Ta dán! – la rubia mostró que, de debajo de la sabana, estaba la Idol Honoka Kousaka amarrada a una silla y amordazada luchando por liberarse.

\- ¿E-E-E-E-Es Honoka Kousaka-san? – Dia y Chika estaban súper asustadas, pero a la vez súper impresionadas de ver a alguien tan famosa y querida como ella.

De ahí, la fiesta fue un solo relajo, desde los regalos hasta las fotos que todas se casaron con Honoka la cual solo tenía miedo y tenía ganas de irse de ahí.

\- ¿Cómo le hiciste para conseguir a Honoka-san? – preguntó Riko a Mari.

\- Fácil, la familia Ohara tiene algunos contactos y me hice con uno de ellos.

**.**

En Akihabara…

\- ¿Se la habrán llevado? – se preguntó una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes contando un gran fardo de billetes – lo siento Honoka, pero como líder de A-RISE, de vez cuando debo tener un dinero para alguna presentación.

De ahí, solo quedaba decir… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Chika!

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	17. Moonwalk

Un nuevo día en la Academia Uranohoshi la cual tenía varias actividades el día de hoy, pero una de ellas era hacer un baile que llamara la atención. Cabe decir que la Academia femenina estaba de aniversario y aunque podría ser la última vez que lo celebrarían, querían hacer algo único.

\- ¿Y que se les ocurre? – preguntó Dia. Cabe decir que todas estaban reunidas en la sala del club.

\- Ni idea, hace poco hicimos una presentación y no se me ocurre algún paso para hacer en una presentación – dijo Kanan.

\- Estamos en una situación horrible – dijo Yoshiko – creo que me siento como en el Tártaro con todos los sirvientes de Hypnos y Thanatos castigándonos.

\- ¿Y-Yoshiko-chan? – las demás miraban a la peli azul la cual estaba perdida en su mundo.

\- ¿Quién es Thanatos-zura?

\- Es el que destruyó el mundo usando las gemas del infinito en un guante – dijo Chika con lo que todas la miraron extrañada.

\- Chika-chan, no creo que ese sea Thanatos – dijo You riendo nerviosamente.

\- Chika, realmente se mira que confundes el universo Marvel con la mitología griega.

\- ¿P-Por qué lo dices Dia-chan?

\- Porque Thanatos es el dios de la muerte y al que te refieres es Thanos.

\- G-Gracias por la aclaración.

\- Volviendo, ¿Cómo se supone que haremos una presentación con un nuevo paso?

\- Podríamos copiar un paso – dijo Riko siendo vista por todos.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- No, no hay que hacer eso – habló Ruby – una Idol debe crear sus propios pasos desde cero y hacer que la presentación sea 100% original.

\- Lo sabemos, pero es que queremos hacer algo para el aniversario, así que por el momento deberíamos hacer algo a parte de original, también una mímica.

\- ¿Una mímica? – la demás miraron a Mari la cual era raro que dijera algo serio como eso.

\- ¿Cómo cual Mari-san?

\- ¡Tengo algunos bailes de cuando estuve en Estados Unidos los cuales aprendí en mis tiempos libres!

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Miren esto – la rubia se paró y solo se fue a un lado y sin más, puso sus pies en distintos ángulos y sin más, deslizó un pie hacia atrás mientras tenía el otro en punto, pero luego puso el pie en punta abajo y lo deslizó y el pie en el suelo lo puso en punta e hizo este paso muchas veces hasta que tomó forma de caminar hacia atrás.

\- ¿Q-Que es ese paso? – preguntó You mirando a su Senpai rubia.

\- ¿Estás caminando hacia atrás? – preguntó Kanan mirando a su novia la cual solo se dio la vuelta y continuó con el caminado.

\- ¿Cómo puedes caminar hacia adelante si vas hacia atrás? – preguntó Ruby junto con sus amigas de primer año.

\- Es el paso del cachudo – dijo Yoshiko que sacó un medallón – por el poder de los demonios, te ordeno que salgas del cuerpo de Mari.

\- No seas tonta Yoshiko-chan, es solo un paso – dijo Riko.

\- ¡Es Yohane, mi demonio Lily!

\- ¡Deja de llamarme Lily! ¿Qué demonios significa?

\- ¿Qué les parece? – Mari terminó de hacer el paso y solo miró a las demás – _Isn't this dance step cool?_

\- Está genial – dijo Chika con sus ojos brillantes - ¿Qué baile es Mari-chan?

\- Es un paso que aprendí del único e inigualable, Michael Jackson.

\- ¿Michael Jackson?

\- Tal vez no lo conozcan, pero es un gran bailarín y cantante que lastimosamente murió hace tiempo – decía la rubia – pero fue amigo de mi padre así que le enseñó el paso de la caminata lunar o Moonwalk.

\- ¿Moonwalk?

\- Sí, así que mi padre me enseñó a mí el paso y este es, se me vino a la mente que podríamos hacer la presentación de la canción Billie Jean.

\- ¿Cómo es esa canción?

\- Usa una serie de coreografías las cuales hacen una presentación única, creo que deberíamos usarla.

\- Bueno, creo que me gusta la idea – dijo Kanan sonriendo – además, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que podías hacer ese paso?

\- Porque quería que fuera una sorpresa _my dolphin._

\- Caminar hacia atrás yendo hacia adelante… es un dolor de cabeza si lo piensas-zura.

\- Es al revés Zuramaru – corrigió Yoshiko para luego poner su típica pose – aunque ese paso será bueno para mis directos, podré decir que estoy poseída por los ángeles más bajos del Inframundo y que ellos me hacen ir hacia atrás cuando en realidad quiero ir hacia adelante.

\- Nadie te creerá eso Yoshiko-chan – habló la pianista del grupo.

\- ¡Es Yohane!

\- Muy bien, si no aceptan la propuesta de Mari-san, levanten la mano – al decir Dia, notó como todas las demás de Aqours levantaban su brazo indicando su aprobación – muy bien, haremos la presentación de este baile, deberás enseñárnoslo Mari-san.

\- _Don't worry, leave everything in my hands, you'll see that it will be a presentation of legend._

**.**

Mari estuvo haciendo entrenar a las chicas en el paso de Moonwalk, el cual, aunque parecía fácil de hacer, resultó más complicado de lo esperado ya que era difícil para las chicas deslizar el pie sin tener que levantarlo, pero en menos de una semana, lograron perfeccionarlo.

La tarde antes de la presentación, terminaban su práctica, aunque su meta era el Love Live, esta vez estaban enfocadas en hacer una buena presentación de aniversario.

\- ¡Finalizamos! – dijo Dia la cual se ponía fin al día de práctica.

\- Gracias dios – You cayó al suelo cansada – realmente me duele las piernas.

\- Bueno, es que aprender este paso es muy difícil.

\- ¿Y cómo haremos la presentación? – preguntó Ruby – no creo que haya espacio en el auditorio para que todas las demás estemos juntas.

\- Bueno, con ese tenemos solución – habló Dia que miró a la rubia – Mari-san hará la presentación en nombre de Aqours.

\- ¿Eh? – la directora quedó callada ante esto - ¿p-por qué solo yo?

\- Bueno, eres la que más sabe sobre el paso Mari-chan – habló You – después de todo creo que sería bueno verte hacer la presentación de Jackson-san.

\- P-Pero solo me sé el baile, no creo que pueda…

\- Mari – la peli azul llamó a su novia – sé que puedes hacerlo, confío en ti.

\- Kanan – las mejillas de la rubia se pusieron rojas, pero decidió hacerlo - ¡Bien! Daré lo mejor.

\- Espero que lo hagas bien – dijo Dia sonriendo – representas a Aqours así que no quiero que la riegues, porque si no… te mato.

\- G-Gracias por los deseos Dia.

\- Bueno, no queda tiempo que perder, Mari-san, ve a cambiarte.

\- P-Pero Dia-chan, la presentación es mañana y… - la peli mandarina recibió una mirada fría de parte de su novia peli negra – m-me callo.

**.**

Justo llegó el día del aniversario de Uranohoshi y la presentación de Aqours sería lo primero que se vería en el auditorio, aunque luego sorprendió cuando solo se anunció que Mari haría la presentación por el grupo, pero más sorprendió cuando dijeron que haría una mímica sobre un tal Michael Jackson.

\- ¡Bienvenidas chicas! – anunció Chika a todo el grupo de chicas que estaban en el sitio – bueno, tal vez se pregunten porque no el grupo entero está en el escenario, pero es que quiero que nuestra amiga Mari-chan les muestre cuanto en Aqours… somos expertas en baile.

\- Chika, eso sonó mal – dijo Dia a un lado, pero fue ignorada por su novia.

\- ¡Chicas, Mari-chan imitando a… Michael Jackson!

Todas las presentes quedaron confundidas, pero cuando Mari salió vestida con un pantalón negro algo ajustado, camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra con brillantina.

Pero todo se quedó callado cuando sacó un sombrero y se lo puso, también un guante blanco con brillantina en su mano derecha.

\- ¿Qué hará la directora? ¿Ohara-Senpai? ¿Qué baila realizará? – se preguntaban varias chicas, pero luego se quedaron calladas cuando la rubia mostró sus pasos.

\- Música maestra – dijo la chica y de repente, comenzó la canción.

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir ya que la chica realmente podía bailar como el cantante estadounidense y todas las chicas quedaron fascinadas escuchando a la rubia cantar y bailar como Michael Jackson.

(**Para ver cómo sería la presentación de Mari, busquen "Billie Jean en Motown"**).

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	18. Día del pocky

**Feliz día del pocky.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

11 de noviembre, día del pocky. Este dulce en Japón es muy conocido por ser popular entre los estudiantes, aunque ellos son los que más consumen este dulce el cual consiste en un palito de galleta con cubierta de chocolate, el cual es usado entre las parejas.

En estos momentos, Uranohoshi tenía una venta especial de estos dulces por alguna razón, bueno, era más que sabido que ese día era el día de ese dulce.

\- ¿Quieres uno amiga? – decía una chica a otra pasándole un pocky.

\- Gracias.

\- Vendo pocky, pocky para enamoradas, para amigas con derecho, para sexoservidoras, para lo que usted quiera – decían algunas estudiantes vendiendo los dulces.

\- ¿Por qué hay tantas personas con esos dulces? – Dia pasaba por los pasillos y echaba mirada a todas las chicas que estaban con los pockys.

\- ¡Dia! – Mari llegó rápido a donde estaba la peli negra y esta no reaccionó a tiempo para ver la llegada de la rubia.

\- ¿Mari-san? ¿Por qué corres por los pasillos? Sabes que está prohibido.

\- Vamos Dia, _do not be bitter today, remember that today is the day of the pocky._

\- Aun no entiendo cómo es que hay chicas vendiendo aquí esos dulces – Dia miraba de reojo a las demás estudiantes – bueno, si eso me recuerda a que tu aprobaste el que hoy se pudieran vender aquí en la escuela Mari-san.

\- P-Pero era para que el ambiente romántico se sintiera, es más… - la rubia se sacó una caja – toma, esta es para que practiques con Chikacchi.

\- ¿Practicar con Chika? – Dia lo pensó un poco y recordó cómo es que funcionaba en parejas ese dulce - ¡¿Planeas que haga eso con ella?!

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Son pareja, así que es común entre amantes hacer esto.

\- ¿Tu ya lo has hecho con Kanan-san?

\- _Of course _Dia, es común para nosotras hacerlo, es más, creo que allá viene – Mari notó como su amante peli azul llegaba al sitio y cuando la vio, la tomó directo de la cintura.

\- ¿Mari? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Kanan, hay que mostrarle a Dia como se hace esto del pocky.

\- ¿Pocky? ¿Es que no quiere hacerlo con Chika? – preguntó la peli azul a la peli negra – Dia, al menos hazlo por este día, es muy especial.

\- No es eso, es que nunca lo he hecho y no sé si Chika quiera hacerlo también.

\- Claro que sí lo hará, hablamos de Chikacchi, ella bien te quiere.

\- Además, Ruby recibió unos de parte de Leah – dijo Kanan llamando la atención de Dia.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

\- No importa, solo empieza a darte cuenta de que a lo mejor Chika quiera eso.

\- Le preguntaré después – la Presidenta del Consejo decidió dejar eso a un lado el tema y solo ir a su clase junto con sus amigas.

Durante el resto del día, Dia sintió un ambiente romántico en toda la escuela, incluso en el receso notó varias cosas de las cuales no tenía idea.

En el aula de primer año, miró a su hermana hablando con sus amigas de Aqours también de su mismo grado.

\- ¿Te los mandó Leah-chan? – Hanamaru miraba la caja de pockys que tenía la peli roja.

\- Sí, dijo que por este día especial me mandaba unos que hacían en Hokkaido, además, el próximo fin de semana iré a su casa.

\- Espero que no se cansen mucho – dijo en voz baja la Datenshi riendo.

\- Dejando eso a un lado – Ruby miró fijo a la castaña y la peli azul - ¿Cómo han estado ustedes?

\- P-Pues bien-zura.

\- No me refiero a eso Hanamaru-chan, ¿acaso Yoshiko-chan no te ha hecho el día del pocky?

\- ¡Es Yohane!

\- Yoshiko-chan no se acordaba del día de hoy.

\- ¡No es cierto! Te dije que tenía los dulces, solo que no te gustarían, así que no los traje.

\- ¿Por qué Hanamaru-chan?

\- Porque eran pockys picantes – al decir la castaña eso, Ruby entendió todo ya que sabía que el ángel caído era fanático de la comida picante.

\- Ustedes no saben el verdadero sabor de la vida.

Dia siguió hacia el aula de segundo año en el que estaría su amada, pero llegando, notó a las amigas de Chika, las cuales parecían estar muy metidas en esto del tema del pocky.

\- ¿Te gustan los pockys Riko-chan?

\- Me los comía a veces sola o con unas amigas de Otonokizaka – al decir eso, la pianista notó la mirada de su amada peli gris penetrándola – Y-You-chan, me refiero a comerlos aparte.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Claro que sí You-chan, además… - la peli vino tinto la remató mirándola de la misma manera – me contó Chika-chan que, en estos días, eras muy popular que comías pockys con muchas chicas.

\- ¿Eh? – las mejillas de la peli gris se pusieron rojas – e-es mentira, Chika-chan miente, solo me daban los dulces para comerlos, pero nunca comí como amante con alguna, tu eres mi primer amor Riko-chan.

\- Seguro – la chica desvió la mirada para incognito de You.

\- ¡¿Por qué siento que me ignoras?!

\- No te preocupes, no estoy celosa, solo que… - antes de que terminara, la peli vino tinto miró como su amada ponía un pocky en su boca - ¿You-chan?

\- Cállate y bésame Riko-chan o si… quieres comer el pocky, tú decides – la peli gris miraba a la pianista, la cual le quitó el pocky y solo la besó directamente.

Aunque Dia vio eso, supo que también las chicas de esa edad podían hacer eso, así que solo quedaba ver a su amada peli mandarina para que pudieran hacer eso del pocky, luego de ver a todas las demás parejas hacerlo, ¿Quién era ella para no hacerlo?

Estuvo un rato pasando por algunos pasillos hasta que finalmente encontró a Chika, la cual venía del baño.

\- ¿Por qué me pasa esto? No vuelvo a comer mandarinas con salsa de soya, duele mucho cuando te toca ir – la chica se tocaba la panza, aunque luego dejó eso cuando sintió cuando su novia venía hacia ella - ¿Dia-chan?

\- Chika – Dia solo se le quedó viendo fijamente a la chica la cual no entendía que pasaba – te estaba buscando.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Es que… ¿sabes que día es hoy?

\- Bueno, es el día del pocky, aunque la verdad nunca probé hacer eso del dulce.

\- Vaya – la peli negra sacó la caja que le había dado Mari y esta vez le pasó uno a Chika la cual quedó pensando en que decirle – T-Toma Chika.

\- ¿Pocky? – la peli mandarina quedaba mirando la caja y finalmente supo de qué se trataba todo eso – Dia-chan… ¿eso significa que…?

\- Quiero que hagamos esto del pocky.

\- … - la líder del grupo miraba confundida a la peli negra y esta sonrió – bien.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Sí – la chica tomó un pocky y se lo puso en la boca – ven.

\- Chika – finalmente la Presidenta del Consejo hizo lo de comer un lado del palillo de galleta hasta que unos segundos después llegó a los labios de la peli mandarina uniéndolos en un beso.

Así finalizó… el día del pocky.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


End file.
